It's a Wonderful Christmas
by pinkcottoncandy
Summary: The crew of the Christa learns all about Christmas and decide that it is a great idea to celebrate the holiday. The crew gets a lot of big surprises along the way and a Christmas that they will never forget. This is my first story on here, so enjoy!


It's a Wonderful Christmas: A Space Cases Story  
  
Radu was playing a game on his compupad a few minutes before class was starting. He appeared to be doing pretty well and was satisfied with his score. He and Harlan had been playing the game last night before they went to bed, and Harlan had managed to beat him. It was a game where you had a bunch of different colored bricks on the top row and a ball and paddle on the bottom. The object of the game was to keep the ball going and hitting the different color bricks on the wall. Radu had just knocked off some red bricks when Suzee walked into the room with some carrot sticks in her hand.  
  
Suzee usually did not go to class with everyone else at first, but she felt alone while everyone else was in class for two and half-hours. She liked to come though, and never made anyone feel dumb or stupid. Sometimes Davenport would teach things that Suzee did not know about and she became interested in the subjects that were being taught. She worked just as hard as everyone else, but was not always recognized for it.  
" Hi Radu," she greeted him. Radu was still absorbed in his game. " Would you like a carrot stick?" Suzee put a miniature carrot stick in her mouth. " They are fresh!" She held out her hand. Radu's ball just bounced into the "out" zone. He put down his compupad.  
" I'm sorry Suzee," he said to her and put his compupad down. " I'll have a carrot."  
Suzee placed a carrot stick in his hand. She climbed up to the top bleacher where he was sitting and sat down. " I heard that Ms. Davenport was going to talk about something really cool today. I wonder what it could be. Maybe earth pioneers! I have always wanted to learn about that!"  
" That would be interesting!" Radu nodded his head as Rosie and Bova walked in the room. Suzee waved at them. Rosie smiled back at her and climbed up onto the top bleacher with Suzee and Radu. Bova sat on the bottom and lay down on the right side and went to sleep.  
" Somebody is tired, as usual," Radu noticed.  
" Suzee, Ms. Davenport has a great story to tell us today!" Rosie chimed in.  
Suzee smiled. " I know! I wonder what it is." Harlan then walked into the room all smiles holding what appeared to look like a brightly colored ball with some string threaded through the top of it.  
" Christmas is coming!" he announced happily and sat next to a sleeping Bova.  
Suzee smiled again and her eyes lit up. " Ooh!" she said, but then got confused. " What's Christmas?"  
Harlan looked at her as if she had been lost in space for years. " What's Christmas?!" His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. " It is the best earth holiday of all time! I have always loved Christmas!"  
Rosie was about to say something when Davenport walked in the door. She had heard Harlan in the hallway. " I have always loved Christmas too," she said. Ms. Davenport was carrying some books and a figure of a man dressed in a red velvet suit wearing black boots, a black belt, and a red hat. He appeared to be an old man wearing glasses.  
" But what is Christmas exactly and why do people celebrate it?" Suzee wanted to know. Rosie nodded her head in agreement.  
Davenport smiled and put down her books and figurine. " I am glad you asked Suzee." She walked over to the bleachers and looked at the kids. " Christmas is an earth holiday celebrated on the 25th of December. Christmas emphasizes thankfulness, togetherness, family and-"  
" Presents!" Harlan exclaimed. Rosie's eyes lit up.  
" Presents," she trailed off with a smile.  
" Of course presents are in there too," Davenport said.  
" Like what kinds of presents?" asked Radu.  
" You would normally get presents for people in your family or for your friends as a thought and to show them that they are an important part of your life. It does not matter what you get, it is the thought that counts," explained Davenport.  
Davenport continued to talk about the Christmas holiday season. She discussed Christmas Eve and the different Christmas traditions. She explained that the figurine she was carrying was known as Santa Claus, a symbol of Christmas. Santa Claus came to visit kids on Christmas Eve and deliver presents from his toyshop at the North Pole. Santa Claus would also fill your stocking with little extras when he came to deliver presents. Davenport also explained about the concept of the Christmas tree, which was usually an evergreen or a fir tree, and was decorated with ornaments, which Harlan explained as well because he was holding the brightly colored ball, which was an ornament. Ornaments were hung on trees that were decorated with items like garland, different colored lights that shined bright, popcorn, candles, and anything else which was creative and festive for the holiday. A star or an angel was placed on top of the tree. Davenport explained the history of Christmas and the big Christmas dinner on Christmas day, which managed to wake Bova up, by hearing turkey with stuffing and pies for dessert. Every person seemed to be interested in something different when Davenport had finished talking about Christmas. Rosie was really interested in giving presents and Santa Claus. Bova could not wait for a real Christmas dinner. His mouth was watering thinking about a large turkey basted in gravy sitting on a plate just for him. Suzee wanted to learn to bake some Christmas cookies. She seemed especially interested in making a gingerbread house. Radu wanted to decorate a Christmas tree with many different ornaments and garland. Harlan was also looking forward to presents and decorating the Christmas tree. Rosie sat up and nodded at Suzee who was smiling at her.  
" Ms. Davenport, can we celebrate Christmas?" Rosie wanted to know.  
" Oh pretty please?" Suzee begged. " I have never heard of Christmas before where I come from, and would like to see what it is like to celebrate an earth holiday."  
" For the Christmas dinner?" Bova looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.  
" You all have read my mind!" Davenport smiled at them. " We are going to celebrate Christmas! I think it would be a great holiday to learn about and from, as well as having fun with it. I also thought it would be great to bake some Christmas cookies after lunch."  
" I am up for that!" Suzee smiled. Davenport was pleased. The kids were excited about learning and experiencing Christmas. Finally, something they were all interested in!  
  
Commander Seth Goddard was sifting through the cargo hold for anything that would help the crew celebrate Christmas better. He knew that they did not have stockings or maybe even a Christmas tree, but he could look. Hopefully, he would find something. He called for Thelma.  
"Thelma!" As usual, Thelma appeared right in his face.  
" Yes," she answered.  
" Is there anyway that you can tell if we have some sort of evergreen or fir tree on the Christa? Basically, we need to find a sort of tree that we can call a Christmas tree," he said.  
" Sadly, no," Thelma replied. " But the Christa does have a variety of different Christmas ornaments and decorations to be used for a tree or around the ship. I have located them on sector 3. Let me show you the way into the light!" Goddard shook his head and followed Thelma down the hallway. He was glad that he agreed to celebrate Christmas with his crew. It would be a fun and different experience for most of the kids. It would also be nice to take a break from constant work and have a little fun.  
  
" I can't wait to make Christmas cookies!" Suzee said excitedly. " We have so many different sprinkles and frostings and decorations that we can use!" Everyone was in the galley eating a fancy earth lunch that Harlan liked to call macaroni and cheese with a different variety of fruit. Bova had already helped himself to twelfths on the macaroni, while everyone else was still on their first bowls. Harlan made what seemed to be a mountain of macaroni and a lot of it was still sitting in the middle of the table. Even Ms. Davenport thought that Harlan did a wonderful job fixing lunch for everyone.  
" Me neither Suzee!" Rosie smiled at Suzee. " We are going to make the best cookies!"  
" Do we get to eat our own cookies?" Radu wanted to know. Bova's face lit up with glee.  
" Of course you do," Ms. Davenport told him. She smiled at Commander Goddard who was shoving spoonfuls of macaroni into his mouth. He took a break from a spoonful and smiled back at her. Ms. Davenport shook her head. Commander Goddard was just as much of a kid as the kids were. Sometimes it bothered her, but she really thought it was attractive in a cute sort of way. If she could only tell him her Christmas wish.  
" You know Harlan, this is the best macaroni and cheese I have ever had," Radu raised an eyebrow. Suzee nodded her head. " What is your secret?"  
" It's all in the man's touch my friend," Harlan patted Radu on the back.  
" Why are the noodles shaped like smiley faces?" Rosie wanted to know. " Is it part of the special recipe?"  
" Yes Rosie it is!" Harlan told her. " Also gives it the man's touch."  
" Wait! I get it!" Thelma popped out of nowhere. " You magically touched these noodles and then they became macaroni and cheese! It's just like magic!" Thelma seemed very proud of her observation.  
" But Thelma, what about the cheese?" asked Rosie.  
" Well," Thelma thought carefully, then popped up. " Milk comes from cows and cheese is made from milk."  
" Cool!" said Rosie, and then she looked around the room. " Where is the cow?"  
" Rosie, there is no cow on this ship," Bova laughed. " If there was a cow on this ship, I think we would have found it a long time ago."  
" I don't know what a cow is," Rosie said sadly. " Maybe if I ask Santa Claus, he will bring me a cow! There sure aren't any cows on Mercury."  
" Rosie that is a big wish!" Ms. Davenport told her. " I am not sure if Santa Claus can bring you a cow."  
" Hey Ms. Davenport, any Christmas wish is possible," Harlan nodded his head and placed a spoonful of macaroni into his mouth. Commander Goddard even nodded his head with a smile. Davenport looked at both of them, let out a little sigh and reached for some more macaroni and cheese.  
  
" What would you like for Christmas Suzee?" Rosie asked her friend. Both of the girls were in the bunkroom changing in order to make cookies. The girls decided to wear their Starcademy t-shirts and their pajama pants they had not washed from the night before. After all, Ms. Davenport did say that they were getting dirty. Suzee took off her pink bracelet and put it on her bed, and then turned to Rosie.  
" I am not really sure Rosie," answered Suzee. " I have not thought about it long enough, but there is one thing I always wanted. You might think it is really dumb."  
" Oh no Suzee!" Rosie walked over to Suzee's bed and stood across from her. " Please tell me! Then I will tell you what I always wanted."  
Suzee took a deep breath and smiled. " When I was a little girl, I used to play with my friends and sure we would always play games together, but one of my very good friends had something that I never had, a doll. I grew up around all this technology and for my 6th birthday, I asked my parents for a doll, and I got a computer instead. I never forgot about getting a doll, ever. A doll is something a girl would have grown up with, and I feel like something is missing because I never had a doll." Suzee looked down sadly. " I wish I had my own doll. Maybe for Christmas. I am not giving up hope that one day I might have one."  
" I.I.I never had a doll either," Rosie admitted. Suzee looked up at her surprised.  
" I thought.I thought you-" she began, but Rosie shook her head.  
" I always had stuffed animals, but I never had a doll either. I don't even know what a doll really looks like. I always wanted one too. I wouldn't have to play with it, I would be happy just looking at it."  
Suzee nodded her head in agreement. " We can only wish."  
" I always wanted locket necklace too," Rosie added. " You know, one where you can put a picture inside that means a lot to you." Suzee smiled at her.  
" Maybe Santa Claus will bring one for you!" she walked over to her friend and put an arm around her. " I'm hoping with you!"  
" How about while we wait, we make some Christmas cookies?" Rosie smiled back at Suzee. Suzee nodded her head in glee and took Rosie's hand and they headed out the door together.  
  
" I want a refrigerator full of food for Christmas," Bova stated trying to reach for some sprinkles on top of the galley counter. Radu put his hand out in front so that Bova could not get into them before they even started baking.  
" I doubt that you will get a refrigerator for Christmas," Radu told him.  
" Do you have anything better in mind?" Bova asked.  
" At the moment, not right now," Radu told him. He wished he had something to say back to Bova but nothing had come to mind. He wasn't exactly sure what he would like for Christmas. He was not exactly sure what people gave out as Christmas presents or what people wanted for Christmas. What if he wanted something that everyone else thought was silly? Radu never grew up with many of the toys that Davenport had talked about during class, so he never knew what it was like to have one. Maybe if he asked for a toy of some kind. Nah, Radu was too old for toys. He had always wanted to be accepted as a member of the crew, but he knew and felt that he was an accepted member now. He was great friends with everyone, but he did have a little trouble comforting people if they had a problem. He wished that he could talk to anyone and not be afraid or ashamed to ask for help with personal problems. He smiled to himself. He would like that.  
" Radu, we need to get the eggs out," Harlan said to him, snapping Radu out of his trance.  
" I thought Ms. Davenport was getting everything ready," Radu said to Harlan.  
" We're here!" announced Suzee as she walked in the door with Rosie. Davenport was right behind them. She was carrying a big red book.  
" Why are you two wearing your pajamas?" Bova wanted to know.  
" I told everyone to wear something that they would not mind getting dirty," Davenport looked over at Bova.  
" That is what school clothes are for," Harlan smiled proudly. Davenport shook her head. She pulled out her book and opened it to a page she had marked.  
" We are going to make sugar cookies," she told them. " I am going to read the recipe out loud so that nobody gets lost. When the dough is ready, we can cut it into different shapes with these." Davenport held up some cookie cutters. Rosie's eyes were gleaming just knowing that there was fun a few minutes away.  
Davenport continued on. " After you cut them out with these, you can use all different sprinkles and other decorations. You can not cook frosting, so we need to put that on after the cookies have baked."  
" Can we start?" asked Suzee with a smile. Rosie nodded her head in agreement.  
" Yeah," Harlan said. " Before Bova eats all of our decorations!"  
" Alright," Ms. Davenport agreed, and they began to start. Davenport had even done her own batch while she was reading the recipe out loud so that the students could follow along. Rosie and Suzee seemed to be ahead of the boys after a couple of new ingredients were added to the mix. Rosie thought that when Suzee accidentally sneezed the flour resembled what Ms. Davenport called 'snow.' How Rosie longed to see snow. Suzee said she had never seen snow either. Harlan bragged to them about what snow was and how much fun it was to play in. Radu had to beg Harlan to stop talking about snow because Rosie and Bova were upset that they never had the opportunity to see snow.  
" Once I made this gigantic snowball and put it in my freezer, but my mom made me throw it out because the popsicles needed a place in the freezer," Harlan continued back up again. " But it kind of stuck to the freezer."  
" Was it still a snowball?" Suzee wanted to know.  
" No, not quite," said Harlan. " It was more of an ice ball." He turned to see Bova dump in a pile of sugar. " Bova! What are you doing?!"  
" I like sugar," he replied. Davenport, Suzee, and Rosie made a face as Bova poured a half-filled cup of sugar into his mouth. Davenport shook her head and continued to read the rest of the recipe. The girls had done a fine job, and their dough smelled like fresh sugar, while the boys had a few problems rolling in the dough. Suzee had tried to eat a small portion of her and Rosie's uncooked dough, but Davenport managed to stop her before she did. The boys wanted to use "man" like cookie cutters, but Suzee and Rosie wanted to use real Christmas cookie cutters. The commander walked in the room with a big box filled with all kinds of things that were falling off the sides. Davenport was reluctant to let Suzee eat the raw dough left in the bowl, but she went ahead and did it anyway.  
" What is in that box Commander Goddard?" Suzee asked walking over to him with the bowl. Rosie walked over to her with a bowl filled with crystal red sprinkles.  
" Oh, I don't know," he said to the girls flashing them a sly smile. " Maybe just some Christmas decorations." Their eyes lit up with glee as Commander Goddard put down the box and Suzee and Rosie began to sift through it. Radu and Harlan soon joined them, leaving Bova to the cookies that were laid out on a sheet waiting to get sprinkled and decorated.not a very good idea.  
" We could use this.somehow," Rosie picked up a long strand of silver garland.  
" Where would we find a Christmas tree?" Harlan asked. " I don't think the Christa has one." Suzee and Rosie looked at each other and sighed. Rosie put down the garland.  
" There goes our Christmas tree," Rosie said sadly.  
" If we had one," Bova said putting a raw cookie in his mouth and swallowing it whole.  
" Bova, I wanted to eat that!" Radu frowned at Bova. Commander Goddard picked up the bowl Suzee left on the floor and swiped his finger around the side of the bowl, picking up some dough. He licked the raw cookie dough off of his finger.  
" Mmm," he smiled. " Very good!" He then looked at the kids remembering that he did have a surprise for them. He shook his head. " I would not be too sure about that Bova." He smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
" What do you mean Commander Goddard?" Davenport asked him, taking the tray of cookies away from Bova before he could eat another one. He had finished off half of the boys' cookies.  
" I mean we can get ourselves a Christmas tree! Anything is possible especially when we are nearing the planet Chrisantas! A planet with everything related to Christmas including a gigantic mall where you can find Christmas presents for anybody in the galaxy. I have been doing some research while you were making cookies, the planet is very safe and beautiful." The kids' eyes sparkled and Rosie had the biggest smile on her face anybody had ever seen.  
" Can we go Commander Goddard?" asked Radu.  
" Please can we go?" Suzee added in. " We will not get into any trouble!"  
" Of course we are going to go!" Goddard smiled at them and put an arm around Suzee and Radu. " Thelma will watch the cookies for you and when we get back you can finish decorating them and eat them. Go and get your jackets and meet me right back here."  
" But how are we going to buy anything?" Harlan wanted to know. " We don't have any money."  
" That will not be a problem Harlan, Harlan Band," Thelma popped in the door. " I have been instructed to give everyone a respectable amount of money to spend on Christmas gifts." Suzee and Rosie began jumping up and down. Even Bova looked excited.  
" Now go on and get your coats!" Goddard smiled at them. The kids ran out the door in different directions. " Thelma, I know you are capable of watching the ship while we are gone for a few hours. Everyone on this planet is friendly and kind hearted, so we should not have a problem with anyone. I trust you Thelma." Thelma nodded her head.  
" Everything will go smoothly while you are gone. I shall go and land the ship," Thelma said pointing her finger in the air and heading out the door. Davenport walked up to Goddard and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
" This is a wonderful idea Seth," she smiled at him. " How did you ever come up with something like this?"  
Goddard gave her his famous look with the eyebrow raise and the flustering smile that made him ever so dashing. " Space loves Christmas T.J! Christmas was always my favorite holiday when I was a kid. I want to share Christmas with my crew, my family." Davenport could not believe that he had said that. She had no idea that he thought of them in that way. It made her feel warm and tingly inside. Such a nice feeling. Her moment was short lived when Suzee and Rosie burst through the door.  
" Where are your jackets?" Davenport asked them.  
" Rosie checked the temperature and it is freezing cold outside! We don't have jackets for this kind of weather," informed Suzee.  
" I don't have a jacket," Harlan came through the door with Bova behind him.  
" Me neither," stated Bova. " I don't usually get that cold."  
" I think we will be needing more money that I thought," Goddard turned to Davenport who was nodding her head. " Thelma!"  
  
The planet Chrisantas was beautiful. It was terribly cold, but the kids did not seem to mind it as they walked two blocks to the gigantic Christmas mall that Goddard had been telling them about. Goddard took his crew to one of the biggest stores in the mall that happened to be a clothing store as well. The entrance was decorated with beautiful lines of holly and garland that looped around the walls and the floor. The main feature in the store was a Christmas tree the size of the whole store itself. It was decorated with shiny red, blue, white, and green lights that wrapped around the tree five times. Strands of popcorn garland and shiny red and white garland covered the tree from top to bottom. Little cranberries and holly leaves made up some of the tree ornaments. Other ornaments on the tree were glittery and sparkled in the light. Silver icicle decorations hung off of the tree branches. Small candles were placed at the end of branches to give it a serene look. A beautiful white angel rested on top of the tree.  
" This is the most beautiful tree I have ever seen," Suzee said wowed by the beauty of the Christmas tree.  
" Maybe Santa Claus made it?" suggested Rosie.  
" Absolutely breathtaking," Davenport beamed.  
" Maybe we can get a tree like that," said Radu with his eyes wide open.  
" Of course we will get a tree," Goddard said to Radu. " But I don't think that one would fit on the Christa."  
" What are we waiting for?" Harlan asked putting his arms up in the air. " Let's get ourselves a Christmas tree!!"  
" Everyone follow me," Goddard told everyone. It was hard to draw them away from the tree.  
" Come on Suzee," Rosie tugged at Suzee's arm. Suzee was looking at a rainbow shaped ornament with fluffy white clouds. It reminded her of Catalina.  
" Okay Rosie, let's go," she said, her voice becoming softer. She followed Rosie and the others.  
There was a large selection of Christmas trees in the middle of the store. There was a tree as small as the Gizbot, and one as large as the one they had just seen. Some of the trees were different colors. The bright red tree that appeared to be as tall as Harlan intrigued Rosie. Radu and Suzee wanted to get a regular green Christmas tree. One that could hold many ornaments and hides many presents under it. Goddard and Davenport both agreed that it was a good idea. Harlan and Radu found a tree that had big pine needles, but Goddard thought that Thelma would end up poking herself in the stomach or somewhere else on her android body. Suzee walked in the display of trees and found a nice sized tree. She could not reach the top. It seemed she was half the size of the tree.  
" Commander Goddard!" she called. " Come and look at this tree!" Rosie came running through the Christmas trees to where she heard Suzee's voice, Radu had beaten her though.  
" Oh Suzee!" gasped Rosie. " This is a pretty tree!" She tried to jump to reach the top, but she could not reach the top either.  
" Do you like it?" Suzee asked with a smile. " I think it would be a wonderful tree if we get it and decorate it."  
" I like it," agreed Radu. Goddard had finally made it through the many Christmas trees. Davenport was following behind him slowly. She was getting stuck in between the branches, or smacked when she walked through them.  
Goddard seemed pleased with Suzee's find. He looked around the tree to make sure everything was in place. " I like this tree! 8 ft. is a good height for a tree. I will go and get a salesperson so we can go and get this tree." Suzee and Rosie jumped up and down and hugged each other. Harlan shook his head and smiled. Davenport stayed with the kids while Goddard went to get a salesperson to get them the tree.  
" I know we already have some ornaments on the Christa, but could we pick out some of our own?" Harlan wanted to know.  
" That would be cool," Radu said with a smile. " We could have our own Christmas ornaments!"  
" I never had my own Christmas ornaments," Rosie told Davenport.  
" I don't see any harm in picking out Christmas ornaments," Davenport said with a smile. " I saw an enormous section of ornaments over there to the right." Davenport pointed out an area in green.  
" Last one there is a rotten egg!" Bova said with a smile. Harlan and Rosie caught on quickly and chased Bova out of the Christmas trees. Suzee and Radu followed behind them.  
" Don't run!" shouted Davenport. " You'll knock something over!!" She knew that they were not going to listen to her. " Kids." she said with a smile shaking her head. She began to make her way out of the display of the trees. Goddard was waiting for her when she got out.  
" Where are the kids?" he asked.  
" They are over there picking out Christmas ornaments," Davenport pointed out. Goddard saw Harlan picking up what appeared to be a glass ornament.  
" Look at this one Radu!" Harlan called out to his friend. " I'll throw it to you!"  
" If they don't break any first," Goddard turned to Davenport and grabbed her hand as they headed over to the Christmas ornaments as quickly as they could.  
Suzee remembered the rainbow ornament she had seen on the big Christmas tree. She wanted to get it for Catalina for Christmas. Suzee knew that her family had no idea what Christmas was, and wanted Catalina to celebrate the holiday as well. If there was just some way that she could give it to her in time for Christmas. Harlan said there was twenty three days until Christmas. Suzee had time and wanted to make sure that Catalina was not left out on this holiday. She noticed a salesperson putting away glittery snowflake ornaments. She noticed that everyone that lived on this planet had green or red hair and red and white ears. She walked over to the girl putting away ornaments.  
" I was wondering if you could help me find an ornament," Suzee said to the girl. The girl smiled at Suzee at got down from a ladder that was shaped like a candy cane.  
" What kind of ornament are you looking for?" she asked Suzee.  
" It is rainbow shaped and has big fluffy clouds at the end of it. I saw it on your big Christmas tree. I want to get it for my friend," explained Suzee. The girl smiled at Suzee again.  
" Of course I know where that ornament is. It is one of my favorites too! Come with me and I will show you where it is," the girl began to walk forward. Suzee followed her with a smile on her face.  
  
" Why those are beautiful Rosie," Davenport smiled at her student holding an armful of ornaments.  
" I am going to need to put these down soon Ms. Davenport," Rosie said her face turning more red than usual. " My arms are going to fall off."  
" Mine too," Bova said.  
" Wait right here, I will go and get a shopping cart," Davenport said. " I saw a line of them in the front of the store." She hurried off to get a cart. Suzee came back with a armful of ornaments and a candy cane.  
" Where did you get that Suzee?" Radu wanted to know.  
" Which one?" asked Suzee. Radu pointed to the candy cane. " Some salesperson gave it to me after they helped me find an ornament."  
" Looks yummy," Rosie smiled at her.  
" Ms. Davenport, hurry!!" yelled Bova. Davenport came rushing over with a shopping cart. The kids put all of their ornaments in the cart.  
Davenport looked through the cart. " How many ornaments did you get?" she asked the kids. They all looked at each other afraid to say something fearing that she might get mad. Harlan finally spoke up.  
" You never said there was a limit on ornaments," he said, hoping she would not say anything bad. But she didn't. Davenport shook her head, but she did manage to smile, even if the cart was completely filled to the top.  
" It is Christmas," she said softly. " I do want you to get the most out of the holiday." She looked around. " Where is Commander Goddard?" The kids looked around and Rosie finally pointed behind her. Commander Goddard had his arms full with boxes of Christmas lights, icicle garland, and of course more ornaments. Suzee and Harlan helped take some of the things out of his hands. Goddard also had a wreath around his neck and a tree skirt.  
" Commander," began Davenport, who was watching the cart overflow with Christmas decorations. " I thought you said the Christa had some Christmas decorations."  
" Yes, indeed I did say that," Goddard said putting down a box of chocolate mints. " But you can never have enough decorations." Davenport noticed the mints, and her eyes widened.  
" Don't worry Ms. Davenport, there is more where that came from," Harlan smiled.  
  
By the time the crew had gone through the whole entire store, they had four carts full of stuff, and they had not even made it out into the mall yet. Each of them had gotten a new warm winter like jacket. Suzee and Rosie got matching pink fleece jackets. Radu got a big puffy green jacket along with Harlan who got a black one. They looked like Santa Clauses in different colored coats. Bova had tried to object into getting a coat, but Davenport was not going to let him out of it. He decided to get a leather jacket, to stand out from the others. Goddard and Davenport let them pick out a few new clothes to wear on the ship. It was nice to take a break from wearing the same thing most of the time. The crew had also picked out scarves, hats and mittens to keep warm with as well. They also picked up new cooking supplies and a big box that contained instructions on how to make a gingerbread village. A few of them had found presents inside the store to give to one another. Going into the checkout line was nuts. It had taken them half an hour to get everything paid for, and they had racked up quite a bill. They had to make six trips to the ship in order to get everything back on. Once they had explained to Thelma that they had spent five hours in one store, they felt a little better, but wanted to see what else was in the mall. They headed back to the mall and Goddard told everyone they needed to go with a partner and wander throughout the mall to look for other presents. The girls decided to go together, and the boys decided to go together. Davenport followed Suzee and Rosie while Goddard went with the boys.  
" Suzee!" Rosie said taking her friend's hand. " Look!" Rosie led Suzee to a shop window. It was a shop that only sold dolls. Suzee's jaw dropped. She had never seen so many dolls in her entire life. There were porcelain dolls, glass dolls, rag dolls, handmade dolls, dolls of all kinds and every kind. Davenport could not believe her eyes either.  
" How beautiful," she smiled looking into the window. " Why don't we go inside and look around?" Suzee and Rosie smiled at her and each of them took her hand as they walked into the store.  
Suzee and Rosie looked around the store and could not find a doll that was their favorite. There were too many that they liked. Suzee liked the ones with curly hair and lacy calico dresses. Rosie tended to favor the ones that were smiling and wore shiny black shoes. Even Davenport took a liking to the dolls. She only had one doll growing up, and seemed to have misplaced it when she was younger.  
" Suzee, look at this one!" Rosie said happily. " The eyes open and close when you lay this doll down. Here look!" She showed Rosie what the dolls eyes did. Suzee smiled and looked at the price tag.  
" I would buy this for you Rosie, but I can't afford it," Suzee said sadly. " Its too much money." Rosie put her head down and placed the doll back on the shelf. Suzee noticed her friend's sad expression and put an arm around her. " Hey, don't get your hopes up Rosie. I will ask Santa Claus to bring you a pretty doll that opens its eyes when you lay her down."  
" What about you Suzee?" asked Rosie. " I am going to ask Santa to bring you a doll too." The girls did not know that Ms. Davenport had overheard their conversation. She walked up to the heartbroken girls.  
" What do you say we go look in another store and get something to eat?" she tried to change the subject. Rosie and Suzee nodded their head and they walked out of the store with Davenport.  
" For Christmas," Rosie whispered up into the air.  
  
" Check out this contraption!" Radu held up an embellished version of an electric shaver.  
" It is not as cool as this blow up couch," Bova called from around the corner. Radu put the shaver back on the shelf and saw Bova sitting on a giant purple blow up couch. Harlan was standing next to Bova checking himself out in a mirror.  
" I think this brings out my face better," Harlan said to no one in particular. He was trying to talk to Bova who was now listening to a CD. He walked over to Bova when he realized Bova was not listening. He sat on the blow up couch next to Bova. When he sat down, Bova floated upwards on the couch. Bova was swinging back and forth to whatever he was listening to. " Let me in on what you're listening to." He took the headphones from Bova and stretched them out, and handed one of the headphones back to Bova.  
" I was listening to that!" Bova exclaimed.  
" Keep your pants on," Harlan said pressing the play button. " I want to listen too."  
Welcome to It's a Country Christmas, singing such hit songs such as 'Let's put the Lights on the Trailer.' A voice began to sing, " Let's put the Lights on the Trailer." Bova started bobbing his head in weird ways. Commander Goddard walked by with a festive holiday bag.  
" What are you two doing?" he asked when he saw the scared expression on Harlan's face.  
" Commander, you've got to hear this," Harlan pulled Goddard down to the inflatable couch. He handed Goddard the headphone and let him listen to the CD Bova was so into.  
"Grandma's Frozen on the Porch Swing." Commander Goddard seemed interested in the messed up CD. " This is very interesting." he trailed off as Radu walked up to them with a shopping bag.  
" Will you buy this CD for me Radu?" Bova asked him. " Well for Christmas I mean."  
" The whole point of Christmas gifts is to not tell anybody what you are getting them, so it is like a surprise," a voice came up from behind them. It was Davenport with Rosie and Suzee standing behind her. They had red and white sticks that looked like logs in their mouths.  
" How come you two got food?" Bova wanted to know handing his headphone to Harlan. " That isn't fair!"  
" We just got hot chocolate and peppermint sticks," Suzee told him, taking hers out of her mouth.  
" It's not like we got lunch or anything," Rosie said. " Just a snack."  
" I wanted a snack!" Bova exclaimed.  
" Your snack consists of a full course meal, Cheesefeet!" Harlan said getting up and dragging Bova off to a display of lava lamps.  
" Alright people, let's head out," Davenport gave Radu a little shove towards the door as Suzee and Rosie followed him. She noticed that Goddard was still listening to the CD. " Come on Commander Goddard!" She pulled him up.  
" I really like that CD," he said to her slowly nodding his head and following her.  
  
Everyone was extremely tired when they got back to the Christa that they went straight to sleep. Rosie and Suzee fell asleep in their new jackets, while Harlan did not even have the energy to make it to his bed, so he fell asleep on the floor. Bova fell asleep with his face in a platter of tapioca pudding, as well as his hand in the cookie jar. Radu fell asleep on the couch in the lounge. Goddard was sleeping on the couch as well. Davenport was the only one who was awake. She hung up a calendar on the wall. It was an unusual type of calendar with pockets that a little Christmas mouse went into counting down the days until Christmas. She placed it in the second day and gave a smile of approval.  
  
December 8-  
  
" You need to put some ornaments on the top too Harlan," Rosie told Harlan who was putting many of their Christmas ornaments on the bottom. Suzee and Radu were trying to string Christmas lights while Bova was making up a science test. He promised that he would come after he was finished, but did not seem all that interested in decorating the tree like the others were. Goddard was hanging holly and poinsettias throughout the ship.  
" Well Suzee is putting all of hers on top," Harlan said in his defense.  
" I'm stringing Christmas lights with Radu, so how could I be putting all my ornaments on the top?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. " Besides I want hang mine up last. I want to string the popcorn and berries together for more garland."  
" I think I am getting tangled in these lights," Radu said lifting an arm up. Suzee helped to untangle Radu as Rosie and Harlan went back to hanging up their ornaments.  
" I see you guys are busy at work decorating this tree," Goddard walked in the room carrying some left over ribbon. " Mister Radu, do you need some help there?" Goddard went to untangle Radu out of the lights that Suzee was trying to get off of him as well. Bova walked through the door carrying a translucent piece of paper with some black writing on it and a big red F written across it.  
" I hate school," Bova said. " Who invented school?"  
" Zbiegniew Pietrioswski?" Harlan offered his suggestion with a laugh. Suzee shook her head.  
" Did you get a high F Bova?" Rosie asked.  
" I got a 45%!!" Bova exclaimed. " And I actually tried this time!"  
" I got the same as you!" Rosie said happily.  
" What does this have to do with Christmas?" Radu asked.  
" I am not sure," Bova said. " I just felt like sharing my problems." Bova then turned to Harlan. " Who is Zbiebo?"  
" Probably someone back on earth," Harlan shrugged his shoulders. Goddard and Suzee helped untangle Radu from the lights.  
"I'll finish stringing the lights," he said and moved out of the way for Goddard and Suzee.  
" Can I put the angel on top of the tree?" Suzee asked with a smile. Goddard smiled at her in return.  
" Of course you can!" Goddard walked over to the bag where the angel was and handed it to Suzee. The angel had a lacy white dress with a silvery halo. Harlan would not get off the ladder to let Suzee reach the top. " Here Suzee, I will help you up." Goddard lifted up Suzee so that she can put the angel on top of the tree. Suzee placed the angel on top of the tree and smiled at Goddard. He smiled back at her and put her down.  
" It looks so pretty up there!" Rosie said turning to Suzee.  
" Rosie, it is supposed to be up there," Harlan said with a little laugh. " Come on let's go eat some lunch." Radu had finished stringing the lights, but Suzee had not put on any of her ornaments yet. She stayed back from everyone else.  
" Suzee, are you coming?" Goddard asked.  
" I think I want to put my ornaments on the tree," she said softly. " Everyone else put theirs on."  
" Alright, when you are done, please come join us for a lunch of spaghetti and meatballs," Goddard smiled and patted her on the back. He headed out of the room. Suzee walked over to her bag of ornaments and began pulling them out one by one. She came across Catalina's rainbow ornament. She wanted to put it on the tree, but then again she wanted to send it to her. Suzee had no idea how though. She wished she knew. Poor Catalina was not going to get to celebrate Christmas. She heard the door open as she held up Catalina's ornament. It was Rosie.  
" Suzee, what's wrong?" she asked. " You like spaghetti and meatballs."  
" I know I do Rosie," Suzee sighed and put her head down in her lap. " I was just thinking."  
" About what?" Rosie asked. " Do you want to talk about it?"  
Suzee looked up at Rosie and twirled a piece of her curly red-brown hair. " While we were at the store a couple weeks ago, I found a ornament that Catalina would like, and I know that she would like to celebrate Christmas and know what it is about. I found this ornament for her that she might like and ever since I got it, I have been trying to get into contact with her so I can figure out a way to send it to her across dimensions with tridimensional communication, but nothing is working. I've galactic-mailed her twice a day for the past eight days, and I haven't gotten any reply at all. Actually Rosie, I've tried to contact Catalina ever since we left Kareesh 9, but she has never sent anything back to me. Maybe she's mad at me or something. I just don't understand Rosie. I just want her to be able to celebrate Christmas with us in spirit. I don't know what to do anymore. Sometimes I just want to give up." Suzee picked up Catalina's ornament and wrapped it up in tissue paper.  
" Suzee, don't give up hope!" Rosie put an arm around her friend who was practically in tears. " I know that she would not forget about her, and I know that you have never forgot about her. Maybe I can help you find someway to get your present to Catalina."  
" I have something else to give her too," Suzee continued wiping away a tear. She put the ornament back in the bag. " But I don't think she wants it." Suzee got up and hurried out of the room, leaving Rosie somewhat confused. Rosie reached into the bag and pulled out the ornament. She unwrapped the tissue paper and looked at the ornament Suzee had gotten for Catalina. It was a pretty ornament had glitter all over it. Rosie noticed that it had a button on the side. She pressed it, and the ornament began to play a song. Rosie recognized the song, " Somewhere over the Rainbow," from The Wizard of Oz. Rosie thought for a moment, then smiled. I think I know a way to help Suzee out! Now if I only knew where to start. Eureka! I've got it! Suzee, don't you worry! Catalina is going to share Christmas with us! Rosie took the ornament and ran out of the room.  
  
December 11-  
It was around eleven on the Christa and everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Rosie and Suzee. Rosie suggested that they watch a Christmas movie off of the SpaceNet. Suzee had picked out It's a Wonderful Life. Neither of the girls had seen it before, and they thought it would be a fun movie to watch. Rosie had made some popcorn and the girls sat in the lounge on the couch in their new pajamas along with a quilt that Davenport had bought at the store. It was not long into the movie when Commander Goddard woke up and walked in the lounge. He noticed that both girls were awake.  
" What are you two doing up?" he wanted to know.  
" We're not sleepy," Suzee said letting out a little yawn. " We are just watching a movie." Goddard looked up at the screen. He recognized some of the characters.  
" Come watch it with us Commander!" Rosie invited. " I know you aren't sleepy." Suzee smiled at him and moved over so that he could sit in between the girls. He couldn't resist. He climbed on the couch and sat between the girls. He put an arm around each of them and pulled them closer to him.  
" Ahh," Goddard sighed falling into the couch with Rosie and Suzee relaxing in his arms.  
" I didn't know you wore glasses," Suzee said looking up at him.  
" I do sometimes," Goddard explained to the young Yensidian. " I like to read at night. It is very relaxing, and I use these glasses to help me read better. I don't usually get a lot of sleep. I'm busy watching over you guys." He hugged Rosie and Suzee. He knew that both of the girls liked getting hugs.  
" You mean that?" Rosie asked.  
" Of course I mean it," Goddard smiled at them. " I care about what happens to you guys. You are my family and I feel that it is my job to make sure all of you are safe and everything is alright."  
" You are like my second father," Suzee looked back up at Goddard. " I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you. I love you like a father." Goddard gave Suzee a big hug. " Thank you for being so nice to me."  
" I love you like a father too," Rosie said to Goddard. " My dad would always come and watch a movie with me and help me out and tell me all these great stories."  
" You two are like the daughters I never had," he said gently. " And I really love you girls." Suzee and Rosie put their arms around the Commander. The three of them heard the door open. Davenport walked in wearing her night robe.  
" I did not know that you three were in here," she said walking over to the couch. " Suzee, Rosie, you two should be in bed getting some sleep. Commander Goddard you should be-" she looked at him, and he looked at her with one of his famous sly smiles. She struggled to finish her sentence. " You should.you should be getting some sleep as well. I am just stopping by because I heard noises coming from over here and I was wondering who it was."  
" Do you want to watch the movie with us?" asked Rosie.  
" No thank you," she replied. " That was a nice offer, but make sure you two get some rest for tomorrow. Goodnight now." She walked out the door slowly.  
" Goodnight," the three of them replied to her. They were not sure if she heard it or not. Rosie picked up the bowl of popcorn, took a handful and put it in her mouth. Suzee pulled the quilt up closer to her. Rosie looked over at Suzee and tried to get her attention by cocking her head at her. Suzee looked over and Rosie tried to point her eyes in the direction of Commander Goddard. The two girls wanted to see if he had any experience with the mistletoe before, just for fun. Suzee caught on to Rosie and reached for the popcorn bowl.  
" Commander, have you ever been kissed or kissed anyone under the mistletoe before?" a curious Suzee asked. Rosie moved closer.  
" Well," Goddard began hesitating a little.  
" I won't tell anyone else," Rosie said with a smile. Goddard looked back and forth between the two girls and he could not resist.  
" There was this one time before the Spung-Andromedan War, where I was in leading a ship through galaxy eight. It was around Christmas time and there were three female members to my crew, and I liked this one girl named Rebecca, so on the night before Christmas, I gave her a kiss under the mistletoe to let her know that I liked her," Goddard told the girls. Rosie rubbed her hands together and smiled.  
" Is she your girlfriend?" she wanted to know.  
" Rosie!" Suzee giggled softly hoping Goddard would not hear her, but he did. He looked over at Suzee.  
" No, she is not my girlfriend," Goddard said with a hint of sadness in his voice. " We did not stay together long. I have never had any time to really pursue a relationship with anybody. The fact that I wanted to keep commanding a space ship is what kept us apart. She did not want to keep having adventures while I liked space exploration and travel. It is no big loss for me. Maybe my time is later on."  
" Are you going to kiss Ms. Davenport under the mistletoe?" asked Suzee, looking up at him.  
" She really likes you!" Rosie said enthusiastically trying to cheer up Goddard.  
" A woman knows these things Commander!" Suzee smiled.  
" Maybe," he said with a sly smile. " I just might surprise her."  
" Do you like Ms. Davenport?" Rosie jumped in right after he finished his sentence.  
" Of course I like her," Goddard looking down at them, then at the movie screen where the Bailey's were getting married. " She may not know that, and I don't do the best job of showing it, but she truly is one of a kind."  
" That is so sweet!" Rosie squealed with delight.  
" One day you are going to make someone, and it might be Ms. Davenport, very happy," Suzee rested her head on his shoulder.  
" I hope so," Goddard said looking up and out to the window behind him. He put the popcorn bowl in the middle of the table and pulled the quilt over the three of them. " I sure hope so."  
  
It was a little past one and Davenport could not sleep. She wondered if the Commander had told Rosie and Suzee to go to sleep after the movie. She decided to check anyway. Davenport slowly made her way into the lounge. When she walked in, she saw that the screen was still on, and Goddard, Suzee and Rosie all curled up on the couch together. Davenport smiled. Both girls had an arm around Goddard. Suzee and Rosie were leaning so close together that they would probably bonk heads if a strange noise woke them up. Goddard had one arm around each of them and his reading glasses were about to fall off of his nose. Davenport walked over to the couch, careful not to wake the sleeping threesome. She saw that they had only one blanket to keep the three of them warm. Davenport hurried back to her quarters to grab another blanket. She grabbed the biggest blanket that she found and brought it back to the lounge with her. She fixed the quilt they were using to begin with, and put the heavier, bigger blanket on top. She pulled up Rosie's headband so it would not fall in her eyes. She walked over to Suzee quietly and pushed some of her curly red-brown hair out of her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as she walked over to Goddard. She gently took his reading glasses off and placed them up by the window. She pulled the blanket up so he could be warm as well. She leaned over him, closed her eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she left a smudge of lipstick on his forehead. She reached over with her right hand and wiped it away as carefully as she could. She backed up slowly and looked at the three of them. It was so cute. " Sleep tight," she said walking towards the door. " Seth, I hope you felt that, someway, somehow." She walked out the door wishing she had not left.  
  
December 15-  
" Only ten more days!" Harlan said excitedly.  
" Ten more days until Christmas comes!" Suzee jumped up and down. " Rosie, ten more days until Christmas!"  
" I am so excited! Maybe I will get that doll we saw for Christmas in the shop that one day Suzee!" Rosie exclaimed.  
" Me too!" Suzee smiled at Rosie, but then her happy face drooped when she began to think of Catalina.  
" Suzee, are you alright?" Harlan wanted to know.  
  
" Yeah, I'll be alright," she said trying to get him to believe her.  
" I'm waiting for Christmas dinner!" Bova said happily interrupting Harlan and Suzee. " That juicy turkey dipped in chicken gravy swishing around in my mouth. The pumpkin pie's sweet, smooth, feeling melting in my mouth. The mashed potatoes packed with piles and piles of gravy-"  
" Bova!" shouted Harlan from across the lounge. " You are starting to make me hungry!"  
" Can't help it Harlan, when you're hungry, you're starving," Bova tried to explain to Harlan. Harlan shook his head as they heard the whirring sound of the jumptubes. Ms. Davenport popped out of the jumptubes.  
" I know you are all on your free time and have command post duty in twenty minutes," Davenport walked over to the couch where Radu was sitting. Suzee, Harlan and Rosie stood around the couch. Bova was sitting on the floor next to the couch attempting to figure out the Rubik's Cube. " But I thought it would be nice to have a real Christmas dinner. I am going to give everyone the assignment of making one Christmas dish to share with everyone. I will be making the main dish and someone else will make the mashed potatoes, vegetable dish, dessert, etc."  
" I call the dessert!" Bova shouted.  
" You better make enough for everyone!" Radu leaned out of the couch.  
" Don't worry," Bova pushed his hands away from himself. " I will make a giant one for myself and a regular sized portion for everyone else."  
" If you don't eat all the ingredients first," Rosie looked down at him.  
" I want to make a new dish of some kind," Suzee said thoughtfully. " Something really creative."  
" Now that is something I love to hear," Davenport smiled and folded her hands.  
" I will try my hand at making a vegetable dish of some kind," Radu said nodding his head.  
" Great!" beamed Davenport. " How about you Mister Band?"  
" Those mashed potatoes are calling my name!" Harlan stated proudly.  
" I wanted to make the dessert Bova!" Rosie frowned. " You only want to make dessert because you like pie!"  
" I don't see why the two of you can't each make a different dessert," Davenport walked over to Rosie. " I have twenty different Christmas cookbooks that you can look through and decide on a recipe. Commander Goddard has even volunteered to make a dish with ham in it. I can sense the excitement already! We are going to have a wonderful Christmas dinner."  
  
Radu walked into the kitchen with a cookbook that Davenport had given him. He decided to make a vegetable casserole with corn, carrots, broccoli, and green beans. The recipe did not look too hard to make, and he wanted to get started right away. He still needed to figure out what to get his friends for Christmas. The only person he had gotten a gift for was Bova, and that was the CD that Bova was listening to on the blow up couch in the store. He wanted to get something special for Harlan, Suzee, and Rosie. He and Harlan were practically best friends now, and he wanted to keep it that way. Radu liked Suzee, he really liked her. If he could find her something special that was unique that nobody else would have thought of. Rosie had always been nice to Radu when nobody else was, and he wanted to get her something to express his gratitude for her. He had given her a teddy bear in the past, but he wanted to get her something else as well. He walked over to the counter and set his book down.  
" Ouch!" a voice said. Radu looked behind the counter. It was Suzee. She was sitting on the floor behind the counter trying to find something in the cabinet and bumped her head when she heard Radu.  
" Suzee, I'm sorry," he said going around the counter to help her up. " I didn't know you were down there." Suzee rubbed the top of her head. She didn't seem mad but she didn't smile. She got up slowly.  
" That's okay Radu," she said softly picking up her cookbook off the floor. " Most people probably wouldn't notice. Don't worry about it." Radu tried to reassure himself that everything was all right, but somehow he wasn't convinced quite yet. He tried to take his mind off the subject.  
" What are you making for our big Christmas dinner?" he asked Suzee.  
" I am going to make these cheesy potatoes along with this pineapple turnover cake because cheesy potatoes is simple. The only thing is that the potatoes need to be cut and washed then kept in a cool place for a couple of days before you can do the whole cheese thing," explained Suzee. " I was just trying to see if we had three more potatoes. I need ten."  
" I can help you look for some," Radu offered. " I'm going to start making mine as well." Suzee moved out of the way so that Radu could look for some potatoes. The cabinet was full of all kinds of food. Radu did manage to find three potatoes for Suzee.  
" Thank you Radu," she said sweetly. " I didn't think there were any more left."  
" The last three," Radu smiled. " Until the Christa replenishes some of its supply."  
" What are you going to make?" Suzee wanted to know, looking through the side drawer for a potato peeler.  
" I'm making a vegetable casserole," Radu told her. " It looks like this." He opened up the cookbook to the page he marked and held it out for Suzee to see.  
" That looks good Radu!" Suzee smiled at him. " I can't wait to try yours." She pulled a potato peeler out of the drawer. Suzee picked up a potato then stared down at the potato peeler. Radu gave her a funny look. " I've never peeled potatoes before. Back on Yensid, my mom has this electric peeler that does it for you. It looks just like this, but peels potatoes by itself. I'll figure it out though."  
" I'd help you, but I don't know how to peel them either," Radu said to her, " I would say use your hands, but that doesn't always work." He went over to the refrigerator to look for some different vegetables.  
" Did you find gifts for everybody yet?" Suzee asked. " I hope I'm not being too nosy."  
" Not at all," Radu smiled at her. " I have a couple more gifts to get, but it shouldn't take that long to finish up."  
" I still need to get two more things and then I am done," Suzee told Radu pressing the peeler to the potato and attempting to scrape down. " I hope everyone likes what I got them."  
" Me too," said Radu, even though he did not have everyone's gifts yet. " Are you getting something for Ms. Davenport and Commander Goddard?"  
" Yes I am," Suzee said softly pressing down with the peeler and finally managing to get some of the first potato peeled. " They did a lot for me, especially Commander Goddard, and I just want to thank them and show my appreciation for accepting me, and making me a part of your crew. It means a lot to me."  
Radu smiled and shut the refrigerator door. He put some carrots and broccoli on the other side of the counter and stood across from Suzee who was still struggling with the potato peeler. " Well we are really glad that you are here with us. I don't know what we would do without you. I don't know what I would do without you." He walked over to the drawer where Davenport kept the knives and took one out to cut his vegetables with.  
" Really Radu?" Suzee asked looking up from peeling her potatoes. She was more like slicing the potato into chunks. " You mean that?"  
" Of course I mean it," Radu smiled at her. " I never say anything that I don't mean. I really like having you here with us. Of course I miss Catalina, but I am so glad you are here. You truly are one of a kind." Suzee smiled at him and pressed down on the potato peeler.  
" I miss Catalina too," Suzee whispered softly and looked up. " I never forget about her. I know you guys don't hear me talking to her-" Radu tugged on his ear. Suzee smiled, " I know you can hear me Radu, but sometimes I think the others think I forget about her and don't talk to her, but I do, I try, she is never there. I think she is mad at me or something." Suzee had said the same thing to Rosie a few days ago. She shook her head and put her peeler back on the potato.  
" I don't think she is mad at you," Radu tried to comfort her. He had heard Suzee talking to Catalina, or trying to talk to Catalina. When she did, she got little or no reply. He knew they were best friends, what if something was wrong with Catalina?  
" I hope not," Suzee said pressing down on her peeler again. " Then Christmas would be very sad, at least for me." Radu could not think of what to say to Suzee. He wished he knew something he could say that would cheer her up. Radu looked down at Suzee's dysfunctional potato and noticed that half of it was red. Wasn't Suzee peeling brown potatoes?  
" Suzee," Radu said slowly to get her attention. " Aren't potatoes brown with kind of a cream color in the middle?" Suzee looked up at him and held up her potato peeler.  
" Sure they are, why Radu?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. She held up both of her hands and turned around. Before Suzee could reply to him again, Radu ran over to her and grabbed her right hand and turned it over.  
" Suzee, your fingers are bleeding!" he screeched running over to get some paper towels. Suzee looked down at her hand and saw that she had scraped off at least two inches of her skin with the potato peeler on accident. Radu pressed the paper towel onto her two fingers she scraped skin off with. Suzee tried to cover her eyes with her left hand so Radu could not see them filling up with tears.  
" How could I have been so stupid?" Suzee muttered through her hand. She let Radu hold the paper towels to her right hand. " I should have known something like this was going to happen." Davenport walked in the kitchen with a couple of bowls when she noticed Radu pressing towels into Suzee's hand.  
" Radu, Suzee, what is going on?" she asked walking towards them.  
" I just had a little accident that is all," Suzee said putting her head on the table. " I'll be fine." Davenport walked up next to Suzee and looked at the table.  
" What are you doing with these potatoes?" she wanted to know. " You are peeling red potatoes?" She made a face.  
" No, it's all my fault," Suzee tried to explain. " I was making my Christmas dish early, and I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was peeling, and accidentally scraped off some of my skin. It doesn't hurt really. It just stings a little. I'm really sorry, things just aren't going well for me these past few days." She tried not to cry, but could not help it. Davenport looked at Suzee then at Radu who let go of Suzee's hurt fingers. She put an arm around Suzee.  
" Don't worry about anything okay?" Davenport looked at Suzee and rubbed her shoulders. " Let's go to the Med Lab and put some bandages on your hand."  
" It's my fingers," Suzee corrected her wiping away a tear. She then turned to Radu. " Thank you for being here and telling me about it. I don't think I would have noticed it if you didn't say something."  
" You're welcome," Radu told her, smiling. " Anything for a friend."  
  
Suzee tried to smile and sniffled as Davenport led her out of the kitchen and towards the Med Lab. Harlan walked through the door as the two ladies were leaving. He looked at them but did not say anything. Thelma had come in the room to clean up the potato "mishap."  
" What's going on with Suzee and Ms. D?" Harlan asked Radu who was putting his vegetables across from Suzee's potatoes.  
" Suzee accidentally scraped off part of her skin when she was peeling potatoes," Radu informed him. " She didn't realize she did until I pointed it out to her. I feel kind of bad though. As for Ms. Davenport, she went to help Suzee to the Med Lab and to get bandages for her fingers."  
" Is Suzee alright?" Harlan looked alarmed. " Why would you feel bad Radu? If you hadn't helped her realize her hand was bleeding, something worse could have happened!" He tried to calm down a little bit. " I'm going to go and make sure she is okay." Harlan began to walk toward the door.  
" Harlan, wait!" Radu called out to him. He hesitated as Harlan turned around, but knew he had to ask him something. " Did you get Rosie or Suzee anything for Christmas yet?"  
" Yes I did," Harlan said to him walking back towards the counter. " I really hope the two of them like what I got. I couldn't find anything at the mall for them, so I decided to get very creative. Gifts that come from the heart are the best kind. I know I talk about all these great gifts that you can get in a store, but something that comes from you is the best kind, the most special."  
" The most special," Radu repeated softly. " Thank you Harlan! Really, thank you very much! You just gave me a great idea!" Radu hurried out of the room. Harlan shook his head smiling.  
" Andromedans.just can't live without em," Harlan said beginning to put away Radu's vegetables.  
" I heard that!" Radu called from down the hall. Harlan laughed and finished putting away the carrots.  
" I knew he'd hear that," Harlan whispered to himself.  
" I heard that too!" he heard Radu's voice call from the boys bunkroom.  
  
" Suzee, you're going to be alright," Rosie put a hand on Suzee's shoulder. " It's not so bad. We can still make our gingerbread houses together." Rosie and Suzee were sitting in their bunkroom on Rosie's bed. Davenport had bandaged Suzee's two fingers together on her right hand. She was going to leave them separate but the bandages kept slipping off of Suzee's fingers. Suzee had scraped off quite a deal of skin with the peeler. She just didn't know how much until Davenport removed the paper towels that Radu was pressing to her hand. Suzee was surprised Davenport did not faint at the sight of a lot of blood. It hurt Suzee to touch her fingers. Suzee wished that she had never used that peeler.  
" My right hand looks like a crabs claw," Suzee said holding up her hand for Rosie to see. " I do a lot of stuff with my right hand and now I have a claw for a hand. What have I done Rosie?" Suzee put her head in her lap.  
" Suzee, you didn't mean to do it," Rosie tried to comfort her friend. " It was an accident. It will be better in a couple of weeks. You can still do everything you used to do. I'll help you out!"  
" Are you sure Rosie?" Suzee asked. " I'll return the favor to you when Ms. Davenport tells me that I can take these off. I promise!" Suzee looked around the room and saw some of Rosie's stuffed animals scattered around the room. She noticed Rosie's stuffed frog on a shelf. " I'll sew that hole in Mr. Spots for you. I can do that now. I can't help Harlan and Radu light the Christmas candles. I'd drop them and then I would feel worse then I already do now."  
" We can go watch them do that together," Rosie smiled at Suzee. " Come on Suzee. It will take your mind off of your fingers. You don't need to have a claw to watch the lighting of the Christmas candles!" Rosie jumped down from her bed and headed towards the door. Suzee smiled and jumped down from the bed. She hurried after Rosie.  
  
December 18-  
Davenport was in her quarters sewing together pieces of fabric. It was just after dinner and everyone else except Commander Goddard, who was minding the command post, were making their gingerbread houses in the galley. Davenport wanted to finish up everyone's gift. So far she had finished Radu, Harlan, and Bova's gifts. She was sewing fleece blankets for Suzee and Rosie. She thought shooting stars and hearts were a nice design for a blanket. Davenport began to sew zig-zag rows down the fabric as she heard a knock on her door.  
" Come in," she said. She did not think that it was one of the kids because they had no idea where her quarters were. Sure they knew how to mix the protomix in her quarters through both the engine and command post, but none of them knew exactly where her quarters were. The only person that did know was Commander Goddard. Turns out, that was who arrived at the door. He walked in the door in his pajamas.  
" I was just coming to see how you were doing," he said to her walking closer to Davenport who was sitting in a rocking chair.  
" I am doing fine," she replied to him with a smile not looking up from her work.  
" What are you making?" he asked.  
" I thought I would make Rosie and Suzee matching blankets for Christmas," Davenport looked up this time at Goddard. His eyes sparkled as he flashed her a smile.  
" I'm sure they will like those," he told her. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. " I never knew that you sewed or did something like this."  
" It is just something I like to do in my spare time," Davenport went back to sewing one of the blankets. " When I was younger, I used to make clothes for some of my dolls because my mother was too busy with my sister and my father was always busy with the Starcademy. It was just something I did for fun."  
" You're doing a great job," he told her. " If I could get a blanket from any place that I wanted, I would choose to get a blanket from you." He put a hand on her back. Davenport could feel her heart skip a beat as he touched her.  
" That is very sweet Seth," she blushed putting down her needle.  
" I mean that," he smiled at her. " Every word. I think that it is a great idea that you were the one who suggested that we celebrate Christmas this year. Christmas was always my favorite holiday, and still is. Because of you T.J., these kids are going to celebrate a wonderful holiday." He leaned over the side of the chair and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead. Davenport blushed and gave him a broad smile. She had waited for a kiss so long. She never knew what it was like to be kissed by someone before. Her parents did not count! She let out a big sigh of happiness and joy. If only he would do it again! He looked at her and tried to figure out something to say. Neither of them knew what to say after the kiss. " I am going to go and see what the kids are up to. I don't want them getting into trouble or anything. I can come back if you want me to."  
" That would be nice," Davenport looked at him. " Only if you want to."  
" I want to," he smiled at her. " Keep working on those blankets, they are coming along great."  
" Thank you," she said watching him go out the door.  
  
Goddard walked into the galley where the kids were working on their gingerbread houses. Decorations of licorice, peppermints, gumdrops, shelled walnuts, chocolate balls, white pretzels, different wafer cookies, sprinkles, M&M's, toffee, jelly beans, candy buttons in multiple colors, candy canes, gummy bears, marshmallows, and icing gels. Harlan appeared to be making a castle with his gingerbread house. Either that, or it was a haunted mansion. Bova was trying so hard not to eat the decorations, as well as the house itself. Rosie was trying to cover her house completely in candy along with Radu, who had fun seeing what he could do with all the different decorations. Suzee was having trouble getting the frosting "glue" out of her tube with just one hand. It still hurt to use the two fingers on her right hand, but she did the best she could. Her house looked brightly colored with all the different sprinkles and licorice.  
" These houses look great!" Goddard beamed proudly. " You are all very talented."  
" Look Commander," Rosie pointed across the room. " Thelma is making one too!" Goddard noticed Thelma trying to squeeze frosting out of the tube, but it ended up all over her hands. She did not seem to care though. She had fun stacking little gumdrops around her gingerbread house.  
" I am glad to see that you are enjoying yourself Thelma," Goddard nodded his head with a smile walking towards her.  
" Radu made this house for me," she said proudly. " Although, frosting does not work well with me."  
" Me neither," Suzee said shaking her head.  
" Harlan was telling us the story of the baby Julie," Rosie said smiling.  
" Jesus," Bova corrected her. " The baby Jesus and the Christmas story."  
" I was a big baby when I was born," Harlan stated proudly. " Meaning I weighed a lot."  
" Me too," agreed Bova. " And baby, look at me now." He tried to model himself off ad Radu hit him in the head with a cookie. Rosie and Suzee giggled at the sight of Bova trying to be a runway model.  
" I was a preemie," Suzee added onto Bova's statement. " Only four pounds and two ounces." Goddard was amazed.  
" Wow Suzee," he raised his eyebrows. " That is tiny."  
" I'm still a little tiny," she explained to him beginning to make a gumdrop walkway. " Catalina was small too." Suzee put her head down and tried to squeeze more frosting from the tube.  
" My mom told me I was a regular sized Mercurian," Rosie said walking over to the counter to refill her frosting tube. " Which would be about seven pounds."  
" I am not sure how big I was," Radu joined in the conversation. " I wish I knew sometimes." Goddard walked over to Radu and patted him on the back.  
" Don't worry Mister Radu," he tried to sympathize with him. " My mother never told me any of that stuff when I was younger. I still don't know much about it."  
" Harlan is a good storyteller," Bova put icing on the shingles of his house.  
" Hopefully he told the whole truth," Goddard said to him.  
" Don't worry," Suzee assured him. " He did. Rosie even looked it up in this book that Ms. Davenport gave us about the Christmas story."  
" I think Harlan should tell us about Santa Claus," Rosie tried to encourage Harlan to tell another story. " I want to hear you tell us about Santa Claus."  
" Maybe tonight as a bedtime story type thing for everyone," Harlan decided to give in. " I know a lot about Santa Claus. Possibly everything there is." Goddard rolled his eyes.  
" This ought to be good," he mumbled.  
" The best movie to watch about Santa Claus is kind of like a cartoon/kids movie sort of thing. I can find it on the Space Net and we can watch it!" Harlan smiled.  
" But then the movie would be telling us about Santa Claus instead of you," Bova said munching on a peppermint.  
" Why does someone always have to correct me about something?" Harlan wanted to know.  
" Because you are Harlan Band and you make mistakes a lot?" suggested Rosie.  
" Gee thanks Rosie," Harlan smirked.  
" Not like it is a bad thing," she finished.  
" When you finish up your gingerbread houses, don't forget to clean up, and then you may go and watch the movie. Remember though, after the movie, you need to go to bed because it is getting late and you have command post training at ten," Goddard told his crew. " I am going to go to bed early, I am just a little tired. Goodnight everyone."  
" Goodnight!" they all replied and went back to finishing up their houses.  
  
Rosie and Suzee were putting on their pajamas and getting ready to go to bed right after they brushed their teeth. The two girls headed to the bathroom together and got their toothbrushes out. Rosie was a little hesitant at first.  
" Suzee, can I ask you a question?" Rosie asked her friend putting a stream of toothpaste on her brush.  
" Sure," Suzee replied her mouth of toothpaste.  
" Suzee, how is Santa Claus going to get in the Christa if it doesn't have a chimney? I don't think Commander Goddard will let us leave the airlock door open. We might get some stranger or a Spung! I wonder how he gets in without a chimney?" Rosie's voice trailed off.  
Suzee spit out her toothpaste. " I don't know Rosie. I wish I had an answer for you." She filled up a cup of water of and swooshed it around in her mouth and spit it out. " Maybe he gets in through the window, like if we left it open just a teeny tiny bit, then he could squeeze in."  
" What about the reindeer? And the sleigh?" Rosie tried to pump Suzee for more suggestions and possibly answers.  
" On top of the Christa maybe?" Suzee raised her shoulders. " I'm sure that their hoofs are strong and steady so that they won't go anywhere if the Christa is moving, which it is. But I haven't thought about it yet. The whole Santa thing I meant. I really should start thinking about it. We have to find some way to get Santa Claus in here!"  
" Yeah," Rosie nodded her head. " And fast, Christmas is only seven days away."  
" We will think of something Rosie," Suzee tried to reassure her. " Don't worry."  
  
December 21-  
" Harlan, do you promise that Santa Claus will bring us presents?" Rosie asked Harlan. If one person knew about Santa Claus, then it was Harlan.  
" I promise he will Rosie," Harlan put a hand on her shoulder. " Trust me on this one."  
" I am just making sure," Rosie said to him. " I don't want Santa Claus to get lost or not be able to get in the Christa." Rosie had stopped Harlan in the hallway on his way to helm practice.  
" Rosie!" called Suzee from down the hall. " Where are you?"  
" Down here!" Rosie answered. Suzee followed Rosie's voice and met up with her in the hallway along with Harlan.  
" Rosie I have done some calculations and these are the only two possible ways that Santa can get in the Christa, oops!" Suzee dropped her compupad on the floor. " I need to grow another hand." Harlan picked it up for her. " Thank you Harlan."  
" No problem," he smiled at her. " Excuse me ladies, but I really need to head off to compost practice, otherwise I would stay." He began walking down the hall, but he walked down rather slow to hear their conversation.  
" So there are only two ways he can get in the Christa," Suzee began. " One: if he transforms himself into a cloud or a liquid substance of some kind he can sneak through the walls of the Christa and then re- transform himself into human form. Or number two: he transforms himself into a nitric gas and goes through the fuel linings, but then again he could get stuck in the protomix fuel contractor system and that would be really bad."  
" Oh Suzee!" Rosie pleaded. " What are we going to do? Harlan says Santa will come anyway, someway somehow. He promised."  
" Well Harlan does know a lot about Santa Claus," Suzee nodded her head. " I believe him. We are all going to have to believe him on this one. I know he is right, I just know he is."  
" Come on Suzee," Rosie took Suzee's hand. " Let's go finish our dishes together. Radu is already done with his and he volunteered to help the both of us." Suzee followed Rosie down the hall as Harlan leaned up against the wall. Why was he telling them things that were not even true? They were surely going to find out in four days that Santa Claus wasn't real and there were not going to be any presents from him. All the stories he told about Santa Claus and the legends, what were they going to say when they woke up on Christmas morning? Harlan had to figure out a way to tell them the truth. It was not going to be easy.  
  
December 23-  
Radu and Bova were setting the table for dinner as Davenport walked in the room with a handful of forks.  
" The gizbot has been getting into our silverware again," she shook her head and placed the utensils in the sink.  
" That figures," Bova rolled his eyes. " It isn't like we need to use utensils to eat anyway." Harlan shot out of the jumptubes as Rosie bounced into the room.  
" Two days until Christmas!" she exclaimed happily. " I can't wait! I can't wait!"  
" Where is Suzee?" Radu asked.  
" She is finishing wrapping up her Christmas presents," Rosie informed him. " She is almost done. She will be here when she is finished."  
" I don't want her to miss out on singing Christmas carols." Davenport said with a smile. " I'm sure she would hate to miss out on that. Commander Goddard too. I wonder where he is?"  
  
Commander Goddard was hanging mistletoe above the entrance of the lounge while Suzee finished putting the finishing touches on her gifts. She looked around in her big shopping bag for something. Goddard noticed Suzee rummaging through her bag.  
" Are you missing something?" he asked her.  
" Yeah," Suzee replied still continuing to rummage through her bag. " I am missing something that I bought at the store. It means a lot to me to find it. I had it in this bag earlier, and I know that I did not wrap it or anything. I just wonder what could have happened to it." Suzee sat down and scratched her head with her bandaged wrapped fingers.  
" Don't scratch yourself with that hand yet Suzee," Goddard walked over to Suzee. " Your fingers still aren't completely healed yet."  
" I know," Suzee sighed. " They still hurt a little. I just wish I could find my gift. Someone really needs it, or might want it." She got up and walked out of the room. Goddard walked over to Suzee's empty bag and tried to see if he could find what she is looking for. He found nothing but tissue paper and small empty bags. He hoped that she had not lost it. He put the tissues back in her bags and stood up to take a good look at the tree. The tree was full of decorations. Sometimes it was hard for Goddard to tell if it was a tree or a technicolor array of colors. Presents overwhelmed the bottom of the tree as well as underneath it. Holly and pine scents filled the room. It really did smell like Christmas! Goddard took a good whiff of the scents and smiled. He left the room to go and eat dinner with the rest of the crew.  
  
" Harlan, you better not have taken all of the garlic bread," Rosie stood up at the table. " I want some too. Me and Suzee only got half a piece of bread."  
" If anyone ate all the garlic bread, it was Cheesefeet right here," Harlan said pointing to Bova. Bova had his head under the table.  
" Bova, cough it up!" Rosie said sternly with an angry look on her face. Bova lifted up his head to show three pieces of garlic bread enlarged in his mouth.  
" Well, if you insist," Bova mumbled. He spit out a piece of garlic bread.  
" Bova!" Davenport exclaimed. " Were you raised in a barn? Where are your manners?"  
" Rosie told me to cough it up!" Bova said picking up the garlic bread he spat out. " I was just granting her request."  
" This is good eggnog," Radu changed the subject willingly. " Who made it?"  
" I did!" Thelma burst out of nowhere. " I followed it in a recipe book! Do you really like it?"  
" Yes!" Suzee smiled. " Tastes delicious!"  
" I have to hand it to you Thelma," Goddard said with an amazed look on his face. He raised his glass in the air and looked into the cup. " Great eggnog! I never knew you could cook."  
" I have mastered the art of following directions," Thelma stated proudly. " Now if I could only find where I left the glue." Thelma headed out the door with the gizbot at her heels. Harlan and Suzee looked at each other and put their eggnog down.  
" Well," Davenport began slowly. " After dinner, you may have freetime, but do not forget about our " Christmas Eve Celebration" and everyone must dress nice. Bova, that means no pajamas or clothes with chili stains on them." Bova frowned.  
" My favorite clothes and I can't wear them," he shook his head as Harlan put an arm around his shoulder.  
" That means that I can't wear my pizza stained shirt either," Harlan frowned.  
" Come on you guys," Suzee pleaded. " Christmas is supposed to be special. You can wear your dirty clothes the day after Christmas."  
" Suzee is right," Davenport said to Bova and Harlan. She then looked at the whole crew. " Bova, Harlan, you two can wash the dishes today." Harlan and Bova both made faces as everyone else continued to finish their meal.  
Harlan looked around the table and could feel the Christmas presence in everyone. Rosie was telling everyone that Santa Claus was coming to the Christa for sure and there was no way that anything or anyone was going to stop him, even the Spung, who the crew had not seen for four months now. Goddard had gotten a message from Reaver the Space Pirate, but he was stuck floating around somewhere near Jupiter. Goddard had not told anyone but Harlan about the message because he did not want to scare the rest of the crew. It was nothing big, just something about saying that Reaver would return someday, somehow. But that wasn't important right now. How was Harlan going to explain to everyone except the Commander and Davenport that Santa Claus was not coming tomorrow night? Rosie and Suzee were so excited that he was coming that they were probably not going to be able to sleep tomorrow night. Bova was waiting to see how many presents he would get on Christmas morning. He bet Rosie that he was going to have more presents than she would. Radu wanted to see what kind of things he would get for Christmas from the others as well as Santa Claus. Harlan was excited too, but he knew Santa wasn't real. He was sure going to have a hard time explaining his way out of this one.  
" Rudolph tried playing with all the other reindeer, but they used to laugh and call him names," Suzee read. Suzee and Rosie were in their room sitting on the floor underneath Rosie's bed. Suzee was reading the story of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer to Rosie.  
" Just because his nose is red doesn't give people the right to make fun of him. I feel bad for him," Rosie said pulling her pillow up to her chest. Suzee looked up from the book and stared straight ahead.  
" Rudolph reminds me a little of myself," Suzee said, her eyes beginning to flutter a tiny bit. " Except I don't have a red nose."  
" Oh Suzee!" Rosie cried. " I don't want you to feel bad or hurt anymore."  
" I know Rosie," Suzee said softly, putting down the book and looking at her friend. " I just think about it every once in awhile. I don't mean to, it just happens. I try not to, I really do, but I can't help it sometimes. I'm sorry Rosie."  
" I am so glad you are here Suzee," Rosie gave Suzee a hug. " You are such a great roommate and friend to me. I miss Catalina, but you did a great thing by saving her life, and that is one of the best things a friend can do for a friend. I like you because you are different and unique in your own way. You are like a sister to me Suzee. This Christmas, I am thankful that you are here with us."  
Suzee put her arms around her friend. " Thank you Rosie!" she cried. " That means a lot to me. You are like a sister to me too. I know I told you that before, but I really mean it. I don't know what I would do without you." Before Rosie could say something, Harlan popped out of the jumptubes.  
Well here goes nothing, he told himself. " I'm sorry if I am interrupting anything."  
" No," Rosie said wiping her nose. " Not at all."  
" Just reading Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," Suzee smiled at him. " Is something wrong Harlan? You look like something is."  
" No," he stammered hoping Suzee would not pick up on it. " Everything is alright."  
" Harlan, Santa Claus flies through space doesn't he?" Rosie looked up at him. " Please say he does." Rosie then turned to Suzee. " That is the one detail that I forgot."  
" Oh yeah!" Suzee said and then she turned to face Harlan as well.  
Harlan did not know what to say. He could not go on lying to them. He had come to tell the two of them the truth and could not get anything out. " Yes, yes, Rosie of course he flies through space."  
" See Suzee," Rosie chirped, " I know Santa Claus will come through for us!"  
" I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Suzee said with a twinkle in her eye. " Thanks Harlan!"  
" You're welcome," he quietly drifted off. " Goodnight."  
" Goodnight," the girls called to him. Suzee went back to reading to Rosie as Harlan stood outside the door.  
What have I done? I came to tell them the truth and I end up embellishing the truth even more. They are probably going to be the most disappointed with me on Christmas morning. I don't know what to do anymore. Harlan headed back to the boys' bunkroom and went to sleep.  
  
December 24-  
Suzee was in the bunkroom tying a white lacy bow in her curly hair. She was having a little trouble getting her fingers out from underneath a loop, but managed to get a nice look with the bow. Rosie and Suzee decided to wear matching white sweaters with different skirts. Suzee's was plaid while Rosie's was velvet red. It was a nice change from the regular Starcademy uniforms.  
" I wish I had hair to put into a bow," Rosie said putting on her shoes. " Your hair looks pretty with the bow in it."  
" Thank you Rosie," Suzee turned around and smiled at her. " I am really nervous about singing the Christmas Carol I picked out. I worked really hard on putting it together. I am so nervous Rosie!" Suzee walked towards Rosie, her hands a little shaky. " I have never sang The First Noel before. I don't want to mess anything up."  
" You are going to do great Suzee!" Rosie assured her with a big smile. " I can't wait to hear you sing. I can't wait until we sing Hark the Herald Angels Sing tomorrow on Christmas morning."  
" It's going to be wonderful!" Suzee beamed flopping on her bed. " The dinner, the presents, our stockings that we made filled with candy, and the mistletoe."  
" I want to see Commander Goddard kiss Ms. Davenport," Rosie smiled slyly.  
" Me too," Suzee drifted off. " That would be so cute!"  
" Everyone to the lounge!" called Commander Goddard over the speaker.  
" Let's go," Suzee took Rosie's hand and they headed out the door.  
  
" Harlan, why do we have to dress up?" Bova asked. " We're just going into the lounge."  
" Remember that everyone had to prepare something special for tonight, including us," Harlan said buttoning his shirt.  
" Bova, this is a once a year type thing!" Radu turned around from the mirror. " Just don't spoil it, please. I'm looking forward to Christmas." He walked towards his bed.  
" Well what are you doing for tonight?" Bova asked trying to change the subject.  
" Can't tell you Bova boy," Harlan scoffed. " It's a surprise!"  
" How about you Radu?" Bova asked willingly.  
" Mine's a surprise too!" Radu flashed a smile at Bova.  
" This is so unfair!" Bova grumbled and walked out the door. Harlan and Radu looked at each other and laughed. The two boys headed off to the lounge.  
  
The lounge was beautifully decorated with the well-distinguished Christmas tree and stockings hanging from the wall. Each crewmember had to decorate a stocking for another member and surprised them the other day with their Christmas stocking. Thin strands of Christmas lights were strung all the way around the room. Candles of red, white, and green were displayed all throughout the room on tables. The gingerbread houses decorated the windows with a Christmas theme. The lounge was virtually unrecognizable; it now looked like a room at the North Pole. Commander Goddard had even dressed up. He was wearing an ironed blue dress shirt and gray dress pants that made him look like a dashing young bachelor. For the first time in her life, Davenport wore a light blue dress with lace that touched the floor. She felt so gorgeous and alive. The two adults were the first ones in the lounge and neither of them could believe what they saw.  
" Seth," Davenport began slowly. She began to feel her heart beat faster and faster as she moved closer to him. " You look.you look.astonishingly handsome."  
Goddard smiled at her and raised his eyebrows up and down. He then stopped and took another look at Davenport. His eyes widened. " I have never seen you dress like that before Theresa. It's really. really.amazing. You look beautiful." Davenport blushed and put a hand on the top of his chest.  
" This is so lovely," she fluttered her eyes. " I had no idea-"  
" Me neither," Seth finished for her. He moved closer and soon they were face to face.  
" Blah, blah and Bah Humbug! I hate dressing up!" Bova mumbled with Rosie following behind him.  
" Does your name really have to be Ebenezer Scrooge to hate Christmas?" Rosie asked to no one in particular. Harlan followed in behind Rosie and Bova. He joined in the conversation.  
" Then that would make Bova Ebovanezer Scrooge!" he laughed. Bova made a face and began to chase Harlan.  
" Where are Radu and Suzee?" Davenport wanted to know looking around the room.  
" We are right here!" Radu called as he and Suzee walked in the room.  
" You all look fantastic!" Goddard was pleased. " I am very happy with the way all of you are handling yourselves." He then looked at Harlan and Bova who continued to chase each other around the room. " Mister Band! Mister Bova! Stop that nonsense and get over here!" Harlan and Bova stopped right where they were and walked over to where the rest of the crew was.  
" We will start tonight's festivities with Christmas presentations by the students themselves. We will start with a poem from Bova," Davenport said as everyone else began to take their seats on the couch.  
" Thelma!" called Goddard. Thelma appeared right in his face. Goddard shook his head.  
" We would really enjoy it if you would join us in our Christmas Eve festivities," Goddard told her. Thelma smiled.  
" I would very much like that," Thelma turned to the couch and sat next to Radu.  
" Do I really have to read my poem?" Bova said making a face.  
" Yes!" Davenport tried not to yell. Bova made another grumble and walked into the middle of the room.  
" I, Bova, just Bova, wrote a poem on my ideal Christmas dinner, by me Bova," he began. Harlan clapped.  
" Yeah Bov!" he howled. Goddard and Davenport glared at Harlan.  
Bova started to read his poem. Christmas dinner on my plate, it better not be served too late, Turkey, pie, and chicken nuggets, To jolt my electricity you don't need to plug it! I spun around in circles one day, The great voice of Oz spoke to me, Bova! He proclaimed. Christmas dinner is on its way! Mashed potatoes packed in gravy Even the corn and carrots are very tasty! I hate school, homework, and study, But I like things that are very muddy. Scrooge is good, the tooth fairy is a girl, A large Christmas dinner on my plate, Ah, what a wonderful world.  
  
Harlan and Radu clapped the loudest for Bova, while Suzee and Rosie kept their clapping to a minimum.  
" Bova!" Davenport exclaimed. " Most of that poem is not about Christmas!"  
" I know," Bova said handing his poem to Goddard. " I wanted to be creative."  
" He just wants to eat dinner," Rosie nodded her head.  
" I want to do mine last," Suzee said with a smile.  
" Very well Suzee," Davenport nodded at her. " Rosie, let us see what you have come up with."  
" Okay!" Rosie said cheerfully. She hopped out of the couch. She walked over to the corner where she picked up a large triangular shaped brown thing. She brought it over to the front of the couch. " I made a model of the birth of the baby Jesus and the manger. I used straw for the roof and for some of the furniture. The animals are from Harlan's farm set."  
" My farm set?!" shrieked Harlan. " I loved that!"  
Rosie ignored Harlan continued to describe her nativity scene. It looked like a real setting in a place far, far away. Radu made a Christmas tree completely out of pine needles and marshmallow garland. He had glued separate pine needles together to form a three dimensional tree. It was about two feet tall and took him two weeks.  
" So that is why you wanted to start your dish early!" Suzee said thinking she had figured out something mysterious.  
" Sort of," Radu answered her. " Present things too."  
Harlan told an old fashioned Christmas story back on Earth. It was about the legend of Santa Claus. Everyone seemed interested in the story. Harlan read from a giant book that was jam-packed with Christmas stories from all over Earth. He just decided to pick a traditional story. By the end of the story, Harlan began to feel guilty again, especially looking at the expression on Rosie's face.  
" I can't wait for Santa Claus!" she jumped up happily. " He's coming tonight!"  
" Rosie, calm down," Davenport put a hand on Rosie's shoulder signaling for her to settle down. " We still have Suzee's presentation." Goddard nodded his head with a smile.  
" Go ahead Suzee," he signaled for her to get up.  
Suzee got up from the couch and stood in front of everyone, just like she had done when she had first come to the Christa. She was still nervous.  
" As my first Christmas celebration with all of you, I just want to say something that comes from the heart," Suzee began taking a deep breath. " Thank you so much for accepting me as part of your crew. I know that I cry and wish that I wasn't here sometimes, I really love being here with people who care. I hope that everyone has a wonderful Christmas." Suzee began to cry. " I am going to sing The First Noel, and I am dedicating it to Catalina." Suzee turned around to face the Christmas tree. " This one is for you Cat. Merry Christmas. I know you heard me." Suzee turned around and began to sing her Christmas Carol. Suzee had a very beautiful voice. Rosie was trying hard not to cry. She had sent Suzee's gift to Catalina via the Space Net, and had managed to get hold of her. The message Catalina had for Suzee was amazing and heartwarming. Rosie had read it one night while Suzee was sleeping and tried hard not to overheat the room because she knew Suzee was going to cry when she read it in the morning. She put on a smile so Suzee wouldn't continue to cry. After Suzee was finished, she got a nice standing ovation. Goddard walked over to hug Suzee after they had all finished clapping.  
" I'm sure that Catalina loved that," he whispered to her.  
" I know she did," Suzee wiped away a tear. " I could feel it."  
Davenport put an arm around Radu and Rosie. " That was very touching. I am very pleased with all of your projects. I think we should all be going to bed so we can have a very merry Christmas tomorrow." The crew nodded their heads.  
" Nobody go poking around!" Thelma said pointing a finger at everyone. Thelma's comment managed to get a laugh or giggle out of the crew. The kids hugged Davenport and Goddard goodnight. For some members, it was the first time that they actually hugged the adults. Harlan stayed back from everyone else.  
" Mister Band, are you not going to bed?" Davenport asked her student.  
" I will in a minute," he said putting his hands in his pockets.  
" Get some rest Mister Band," Goddard informed him. " You are going to need it." He escorted Davenport out the door and followed behind her. Harlan walked over to the Christmas tree and looked at the presents, then the empty stockings.  
" Are you okay Harlan?" asked a voice. Harlan turned around and found Thelma still sitting on the couch. He walked towards her.  
" No," Harlan sat down on the couch next to her. " I just told everyone a big lie about Santa Claus coming tonight. Thelma, he isn't real. He isn't going to come here tonight. What are they going to say and think? They are all going to blame me because I lied to them. I told them these stories about how he delivers presents and spreads goodwill everywhere he goes. Everyone is going to know there isn't a Christmas without a Santa Claus."  
" Then why did you tell them all these stories and tales?" Thelma asked him.  
" I just wanted to make everyone happy," Harlan buried his head in his hands. " Now look what I've done. I've got Rosie on a Christmas high thinking that Santa Claus is going to bring her all these great presents. Suzee is crying. Bova probably hates Christmas and all he really wants is food. Radu is getting a bad impression of what Christmas is because of Bova and I am just ruining Christmas for myself. Everything is over Thelma."  
" Harlan," Thelma cocked her head and kicked Harlan in the foot to get his attention. He lifted up his head. He looked like he was ready to cry like Suzee was a few minutes ago. " I may not know a lot about Christmas, but from what I have observed from watching all of you, I don't think you need a Santa Claus or a whole lot of presents to celebrate Christmas. I think that being together as a crew and being alive is a lot to celebrate this year. Just think of all that has happened. You and the others walked on this ship for the very first time. Celebrating Radu and Bova's birthdays. Remembering Catalina when we thought she was gone for good. Suzee saving her life and we get to see her for the very first time. Accepting Suzee as well as everyone else. Commander Goddard in the healing tube. The time when I first flew the ship. When we all changed places with someone else and got to live in somebody else's shoes. Escaping the Spung. We've all been through a lot together. Christmas is about memories too, is it not?"  
" Thelma," Harlan began to smile. " You know what? You are right. But how do I get myself out of this other mess I put myself into?"  
" Tell them the truth," Thelma stated as if that were obvious enough.  
" The truth is going to get me in a whole lot of trouble," Harlan explained to her.  
" Then it is up to you, Harlan, Harlan Band," Thelma stood up. " To give everyone a Christmas that they will never forget!"  
Harlan started to smile. " Thelma, you are right! That is just what I am going to do! I am going to give them a Christmas they will never forget!" Harlan jumped up and took off down the hallway. Thelma smiled, and seemed satisfied with herself. She heard footsteps coming towards the hallway. Harlan poked his head back in the door. " Thank you Thelma, I owe you one."  
" You are very much welcome," she smiled. She watched Harlan run back out the door. " Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la-la- la-la-la!" She began to sing and went to blow out all the candles. She took her time and when she had finished, she shut off the lights and heard the door swoosh behind her. " Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."  
  
December 25-  
The Christa was extremely quiet. The only thing that could be heard were was the engine running to power the ship. It was around seven o'clock in the morning and everything was peaceful. Rosie had been excited to get a visit from Santa Claus that she had a hard time going to sleep last night. Rosie opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Suzee was sleeping soundly in her bed hugging her teddy bear. Rosie looked for her teddy bear and saw that it had fallen on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the floor. Something about the floor was different. The floor was covered in a white, fluffy like material. She jumped down from her bed and picked it up. It was in small flakes and it was a little cold. Rosie threw it up in the air. She forgot all about her teddy bear and felt something fall gently on her head. More snowflakes were coming from the ceiling.  
" Snow!" Rosie gasped quietly. She had a big smile on her face. " Suzee, wake up, it's Christmas!" Rosie shouted.  
Suzee turned to the side and opened her eyes. Tiny snowflakes were falling in Suzee's hair. She smiled, and watched Rosie begin to run out the door. She quickly leaped up from her bed and ran down the hall to catch up with Rosie.  
Rosie ran through the hallway until she reached the boys' bunkroom. She ran in the room to find Bova falling off the bed. Radu was sleeping across the bed and Harlan was lying on the table in the middle of the room. Snow was on the floor just like it was in the girls' room. " Guys, wake up! It's Christmas." Radu and Harlan both fell on the floor.  
" You don't have to yell!" Radu shouted as Rosie kept running down the hall with Suzee following behind her.  
" Come on Hairdo!" Harlan smiled. He pulled Radu up from the floor. They were about to run out the door when they noticed Bova was still sleeping.  
" Shock him," they said in unison. The two boys took a pair of cables from the table and gave Bova a good jolt.  
" Ma, are the muffins ready?" he asked half asleep.  
" Come on Bova!" Harlan gave Bova a little shove. " It's Christmas!"  
" Dinner?!" Bova leaped up. " Where?!" Harlan and Radu did not answer him. They were already halfway out the door. He got up and followed his friends.  
Goddard had heard Rosie screaming throughout the hallway along with Davenport who thought there was a problem. The two adults followed Rosie and the others down the hall and to the door of the lounge. Everyone burst into the lounge at the same time and they were astonished by what they saw.  
The lounge was decorated with thick strands of Christmas lights with many different colors. They formed a Christmas tree and a snowman on top of the ceiling. Poinsettias were everywhere. A pair of big golden Christmas bells was hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The window was decorated with snow and wreaths of pine went all the way around the room. The number of presents under the tree had quadrupled with packages and boxes of all shapes and sizes ranging from small to extremely large. Colorful bows and ribbon topped off the gifts under and around the tree since not all of them would fit under the tree. The stockings on the wall were stuffed to full capacity with little extras hanging out. Snowflakes were gently falling from the ceiling of the lounge. It looked so real. Was it real?  
" Are you sure we are in the right room?" Davenport asked. Everyone looked at each other with huge smiles across their faces and ran towards the tree. Harlan noticed Thelma with a bow tied around her head.  
" I didn't do this," he whispered to her. " I did the snow, but not all this. Who did this? Was it you?"  
" It wasn't me," Thelma told Harlan. " It was a miracle. A miracle named Santa Claus." Harlan smiled and headed towards the tree with everyone else.  
" Don't open any of mine!" Bova shouted as Rosie, Radu, and Suzee dove under the Christmas tree for presents. Rosie stopped looking for presents all of a sudden and went over to Harlan who was trying to shove Bova out of the way.  
" Harlan, thank you," she smiled at him. " For making Santa Claus come to the Christa this Christmas."  
" Don't thank me," Harlan told her with a smile. " Thank Santa Claus!"  
" I already did!" Rosie said cheerfully. " So now I am thanking you for telling us all about Christmas and what it is really about."  
" Food?" interrupted Bova.  
" No," Rosie shook her head at Bova. " Being together and celebrating everything we have been through and overcome!"  
" You're right Rosie!" Harlan put an arm around her. " I'm sure glad it's Christmas!" The two friends hugged and both tried to shove Bova out of the way to get to all of the Christmas presents.  
" Hey, Hey!!" Goddard yelled out to the crew. " Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. " This is a wonderful celebration for all of us and I think it should be remembered. So before you tear open all of these fabulous presents, I think we should go around in a circle and everyone open one gift of your choice and hold it up so that everyone can see it and me and Ms. Davenport will take pictures. As soon as Thelma comes back with the camera, we will start."  
" Suzee!" squealed Rosie. " Open mine first!"  
" Okay, if you open mine first too!" Suzee jumped up.  
" While we are waiting for Thelma, why don't you look in those stockings over there," Davenport pointed out. " They are stuffed to the max!"  
The kids got up and ran over towards the wall and grabbed their stockings and sat back down on the floor. Each stocking was stuffed with different sorts of chocolates and Earth candies consisting of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Milky Way, M&M's, chocolate covered pretzels, and jelly beans in Christmas colors. Rosie and Suzee got small stuffed koala bears in their stockings along with necklaces with their birthstones in them. They also got treasure boxes decorated with flowers that they could put any little thing in that they wanted. The girls also got stuffed sets of gingerbread people and edible plastic in different three course meals. Harlan, Bova, and Radu all received remote control cars along with kits where you could build robotic figurines to drive the cars. They had also gotten edible plastic and a virtual reality game for their game entertainment system in their room. Davenport and Goddard had even gotten lucky. Davenport was excited to find new makeup and a necklace with her birthstone in it. Goddard had no idea someone knew he needed shaving supplies and cologne. Everyone was very happy with the gifts they had received already.  
" Let's find out where Thelma is before Harlan and Radu charge up those cars," Goddard whispered to Davenport. " Thelma!" He called to the android. Thelma appeared right next to him with the camera.  
" It is all ready sir!" she announced happily. " May I take the pictures?"  
" Of course you can Thelma," Goddard smiled. Thelma returned the smile and stood in the middle of the floor signaling for everyone to gather around his or her presents.  
" Before everyone opens theirs, I really want Suzee to open mine first," Rosie folded her hands and sat next to Suzee. " Please Commander Goddard?"  
" Alright," he smiled. " Suzee, go ahead and open Rosie's present." Suzee picked up a square shaped package wrapped in snowman paper. Suzee began to unwrap the first Christmas present on the Christa. Suzee took the lid off of the white box and opened it. Inside was a stuffed frog just like Rosie's, and a picture of Rosie and Suzee together in front of the Christa before they left Kareesh 9.  
" Thank you so much Rosie," Suzee said giving Rosie a big hug. " These are so cool and I love the picture of the two of us! I am going to put it right next to my bed."  
" There is something else, Suzee," Rosie said softly. " At the bottom of the box."  
Suzee smiled. She reached the bottom of the box and pulled out an envelope. She opened the envelope and Goddard put an arm around Rosie. Suzee pulled out a letter written on holographic rainbow paper. She began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Suzee,  
I am so sorry for not responding earlier, you know I would have. I have been a little homesick for awhile and have made a mistake of shutting off contact with my best friend. I have all of your messages and reading them makes me feel better. I know that you have been getting ready for Christmas on the Christa, and I am so happy that you get to share it with a great group of people. I have never forgotten you. I think about you all the time and what you are going through. Your family is like the family I never had. We all miss you very much. Your parents think about you everyday, as do I. I share a room with Zoe and we have a lot of fun playing with these electric games and rewiring things in your house. I have to control my sonic scream though, I think your neighbors are going deaf! Zoe and I use it to wake up your dad in the morning. Rosie told me that you wanted me to celebrate Christmas with the crew, and even though I am not there, I feel like I am there in spirit. Thank you for thinking of me, your story that Rosie told me, made me cry because you are such a great friend. I told your family about Christmas and believe it or not, we are celebrating it right now and I put the ornament that you sent me on the tree. It is so pretty and I love all the glitter and the lovely song that it plays. It reminds me of some of the best times of my life. The crew is really lucky to have you with them, and don't worry so much about fitting in with everyone, they all accept you for who you are on the inside, not because you have so many powers and talents. I was so glad that you were there with me when I was on the Christa and I want to continue to be with you on your journey. Don't be afraid to try something new, and keep smiling Suzee, it's one of your best assets. I enclosed a picture of me with your family so you have something from me to keep close to your heart. Tell the crew that I miss them very much. Thank Rosie especially. Without her, I don't know if I would have gotten your message. Hugs and kisses from all of us here on Yensid. Merry Christmas Suzee. Thank you for being my friend. My best friend.  
  
Love Catalina  
  
Suzee burst into tears and threw her arms around Rosie. " Oh Rosie!" she cried. " This is the best thing someone has ever done for me! How did you do it?"  
" I remembered how you wired the communications device and did it with my compupad and got hold of Catalina for you. Suzee, it turns out the two of you were trying to communicate at the same time and systems were busy, but I managed to get to her and told her your story about the ornament and about how much you miss her. I sent the ornament through the Space Net along with a picture of us before we left Kareesh 9. She said that she put a picture in the letter that she sent to me," Rosie explained with a big smile. " Look in the envelope Suzee!"  
Suzee wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked in the envelope. She pulled out a picture. Suzee cried harder. It was a picture of Catalina with Suzee's family. They were sitting around a Christmas tree made of different colored electric wires. Goddard went over to Suzee and took her in his arms. She clutched the picture in her right hand and hung onto him as Rosie rubbed her back. Harlan and Radu looked at each other and smiled. Suzee had gotten a special Christmas present. Suzee then lifted herself up and looked at Rosie. She smiled the biggest smile that she could while still crying. " Rosie," she began softly. " Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you! You mean so much to me! You truly are my sister." Suzee threw her arms around Rosie again. Rosie tried hard not to cry as she returned Suzee's hug.  
" I knew you'd like it!" Rosie smiled through her tears. " I knew you would."  
Goddard looked around the room and smiled at everyone. " That is most definitely a Christmas memory that I will never forget."  
" I want you to open mine," Suzee faced Rosie with a smile. " I'll be alright. I'm going to put this picture next to the one of you and me."  
" This is so.so.so sappy," Bova said. Davenport frowned at him He changed his expression. " But I like it, it makes me feel like I am at home."  
" Me too," agreed Radu. " You guys are the only family I have, and the only family that I will have."  
" I am proud of all of you," Goddard stood up. " This is what being a team, friends and most importantly a family is all about. You have all realized the important values and ideals of what Christmas is really about. It is about being together and being thankful for what you have as well as the spirits of joy and happiness."  
" I have learned the real meaning of Christmas, and it isn't just presents, it is being together with people you care about. I would not trade this for anything," Harlan put an arm around Suzee and Radu.  
" Me neither," Rosie smiled. Davenport looked around the circle at everyone. Everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling. She could not ask for anything better.  
" Group hug!" she pulled everyone into a tight circle. Goddard looked up at her and smiled at her. He mouthed the words " thank you" to her. She could do nothing more than smile at him now, but maybe something else later on.  
" Can I open my gift from Suzee?" Rosie asked. Goddard flashed her a smile and nodded his head. The rest of the crew went to sit back down. Rosie picked up an oddly shaped present from Suzee and tore open the wrapping paper. Suzee hand-made Rosie a doll with brown hair and a calico dress. She also put in a pink beaded necklace with a white gemstone in the center. " Suzee this is so pretty!! Thank you very much!" Rosie gave Suzee a big hug.  
" Nowhere in the description of Christmas does it say that there is a lot of hugging involved," Bova rolled his eyes.  
" Open mine then," Radu offered. Bova tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He reached for Radu's gift and tore open the paper.  
" Let's put the Lights on the Trailer!" he exclaimed out in joy. " How did you know I wanted this?"  
" I saw you enjoying the CD in the store and thought you might want it," Radu said while Bova just stood there with his mouth wide open out of pure happiness.  
" Did I mention how much I love Christmas?" Bova laughed.  
" Bova!" the crew called out. Harlan threw some torn wrapping paper at him.  
  
The kids had never seen or received so many presents in their entire lives. Santa Claus had brought them each ten presents, as well as the gifts they had found in their stockings. Davenport and Goddard even felt like kids again tearing off wrapping paper from gifts. Harlan really seemed to like his " How to Play Various Jokes on People" joke book from Radu, as well as little prank items from Mr. Claus himself. Radu was given a new pair of earmuffs that blocked out sound all together in the middle of the night or just about anywhere he wore them. He also got a new pair of protective gloves and a scary movie from Harlan. Bova enjoyed the new compact disc player that he got to play all of his abnormal and interesting CD's he had received. Suzee and Rosie got the matching dolls that they had seen in the window of the mall, but did not have enough money for originally. Goddard had given each of them a " Get out of Class" free day that they could choose whenever they wanted along with new pillows for their beds. Suzee and Rosie enjoyed their blankets from Davenport, while the boys seemed to be enjoying their new science sets. Everyone had received such wonderful gifts. Each of them had gotten some new sweaters, shirts, pants, pajamas, and socks to wear. Clothes were always a nice gift. Harlan and Radu did not think so, the minute they saw new clothes, they just put them right back under the tree. Thelma had even received a gift. She had no idea what she was going to do with a board game though. Bova gave her one of his dance tapes that he got, so that she could dance to it. Rosie got Ants in the Pants as one of her other presents. She thought that was one of the most fascinating as well as interesting gifts she had gotten. She, Suzee and Harlan were setting up the game so that they could play it. The threesome had already set up Operation, Life, Merlin the Magic Magician, Mercurian Meatballs, MouseTrap, and Twister. Radu was intrigued by his Magic 8 ball and he and Bova were asking it weird questions to see if any of them would come true. But after five hours of playing with his or her new games and presents, everyone became hungry.  
" Where is that turkey?" Bova asked rubbing his hands together in glee.  
" I think that it would be a great time to eat," Davenport smiled at everyone. " Go and get dressed and meet in the galley in half an hour." Suzee started heading towards the door and unwillingly walked right under the mistletoe. Harlan and Radu looked at each other and walked over to her as she waited for Rosie to put the ants in the pants so that they could play after they ate. At the same time Harlan and Rosie planted a kiss on Suzee's cheeks. She smiled and put an arm around each of them.  
" Merry Christmas," she said happily. Rosie stood next to Suzee.  
" That was so cute!" she squealed. Harlan and Radu gave Rosie a kiss as well. Rosie jumped up and down.  
" Me and Suzee will race you and Radu to the bunkrooms!" she added on.  
" You're on!" Harlan said and the four of them raced out. Davenport was about to leave but saw Bova lying on the floor.  
" Bova, aren't you going to go and get changed?" she wanted to know.  
" Nope," Bova smiled proudly. " I am going to wait at the table for the turkey on my plate!"  
Goddard waited under the mistletoe and Davenport looked over at him. She wanted to kiss him so much, but with Bova in the room? What if she did not get another chance? But it was too late, he already walked out the door. Davenport followed slowly behind him.  
  
The galley smelled like cinnamon and a freshly cooked turkey. Then again there were three turkeys, one and a half for Bova and the other one and a half for the rest of the crew. Other dishes such as the vegetable casserole, cheesy potatoes that Suzee finished, pumpkin pie, mashed potatoes with homemade gravy, strawberry cheesecake, ham, biscuits, fruit salad, frosted cinnamon buns, and chicken flavored noodles overflowed the rest of the table. Bova was looking forward to this dinner for the past three weeks, so naturally he was the first one at the table with his napkin stuffed in the top of his shirt and held up his utensils waiting for everyone else to come. Harlan and Suzee followed in slowly after Bova along with Goddard.  
" Someone is hungry," Harlan observed. Rosie ran in behind them.  
" I want to sit next to Suzee," she proclaimed.  
" You always sit next to Suzee," Bova rolled his eyes.  
Rosie stuck her tongue out at Bova. " So, what's wrong with that?" Harlan and Rosie took a seat next to Suzee, leaving Bova as head of the table. Radu walked in with Davenport, and they were just about ready to eat Christmas dinner. Bova stood up as Davenport and Radu sat down.  
" Put that bird on my plate!" Bova exclaimed raising his fork in the air. He looked like he was going to leap onto the table and smash the turkeys. " Come to Papa!" Before he could leap on the table, Goddard stopped him.  
" Before we all eat this wonderful dinner, and before Bova goes completely berserk, I want to say a few things," Goddard stood up. He looked up at the ceiling then back around the table at everyone. " This has been a wonderful Christmas and probably one of the best ones I have ever had."  
" Me too," Rosie chirped. " I'm sure glad there is a Santa Claus!"  
Goddard smiled at her and continued. " If it weren't for all of you, I don't think I would be here right now. I would probably be commanding a space mission with a crew, but I am not sure I would like doing exactly the same thing I used to do. I like what I am doing right here, right now. I would have never become this close to another crew. I love what we have here and hopefully it will stay like this. If it had not been for Ms. Davenport, we would probably not be celebrating Christmas right now." He turned to her sitting right next to him. " Thank you especially for making this such a wonderful celebration for all of us. You truly are one of a kind."  
Davenport stood up and faced him. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. " You really mean that?" she whispered.  
" Every word," he smiled back at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
" There is a whole lot of lovin' in this room!" Harlan said with a laugh. Suzee and Rosie giggled and laughed then winked at each other. Harlan got even more confused.  
" The temperature of the turkey has gone down 1.6 degrees!" Bova shouted breaking the feeling in the room. " It is screaming for me to eat it!"  
" Alright," Goddard shook his head at Bova. " Let us all enjoy this wonderful Christmas dinner." Everyone started reaching over the table for food that they wanted to eat, while Bova took "his" turkey and put it on his plate.  
" Wait!" Radu jumped up. He picked up his glass of milk. " A toast to Christmas dinner and this wonderful holiday itself." He raised his glass in the air. Harlan was next to raise his glass.  
" Merry Christmas," he smiled. He looked around the table to see everyone else raise their glasses, including Bova, with a drumstick in his mouth.  
" Merry Christmas," they all smiled.  
  
The dinner was one of the best ones the crew had ever eaten. All the food was gone within the two-hour dinner. Everyone told stories and all talked about nothing in particular. Everyone had learned something new about someone else on the ship that they had not known before. Who would have known that there was a food Bova actually did not like, that being salmon. Rosie wanted to be an explorer of some kind if she did not get to be a doctor. Harlan had once built a treehouse shaped like a hamburger and he used to pretend it was a spaceship when he was younger. Suzee liked to dance and had dreamed of being a ballerina. Radu liked cooking and said if he ever completely failed out of the Starcademy, he would like to be chef. Even Davenport and Goddard told the crew more about their lives. The two of them each wanted to get married and have children some day. They had not wanted to earlier, but being on the Christa had changed their minds. Besides sewing, Davenport was also and amazing cook. Goddard was the youngest in his family, as well as the most rebellious. Like Harlan, he enjoyed playing pranks and was never too fond of school. They all sang a bunch of Christmas songs including Hark the Herald Angels Sing, which they had practiced together. By the end of the whole dinner, even Bova was full! He could not eat another crumb.  
Everyone had gone back to the lounge to enjoy his or her presents all over again. Thelma played Ants in the Pants with Rosie, Harlan, and Suzee. She beat them all three times that she played. Bova tried to get his remote control car to run over both Harlan and Radu, but it did not seem to work. The gizbot ended up chasing it instead. Radu later went to play Twister with Rosie, Harlan, and Suzee after they finished playing endless rounds of Ants in the Pants. Davenport and Goddard were happy just sitting on the couch and watching the kids and Thelma enjoy themselves. It wasn't soon after watching the kids play Twister that the adults wanted to play themselves. They soon joined in on the game and looking at the smiles and laughs on their faces they were kids all over again. By six o'clock everyone was tired from celebrating, and had fallen asleep on the floor underneath the Christmas tree, everyone except Davenport and Goddard. Even Thelma was sleeping! Goddard and Davenport covered up the kids with their new blankets and put their new pillows under their heads. Suzee and Rosie were clutching their dolls and Bova was listening to his CD with a broad smile on his face. Thelma was lying in the middle of the Twister game with Harlan and Radu on the ends of it.  
" This has been a wonderful Christmas," Goddard beamed. " And look, they are all tired before lights out. We probably won't see this ever again."  
" I'm just glad that they all enjoyed it," Davenport whispered.  
" I have something that I wanted to give you by yourself," Goddard said nervously. He walked over to behind the tree and picked up a bouquet of red roses. " These are for you." He handed her the flowers.  
Davenport's mouth dropped and she put a hand over her heart. " Oh Seth," she gasped. " They are beautiful!" The rose petals were soft and fresh and smelled beautiful.  
" I owe you one more surprise," he took her hand and walked her over to the mistletoe. Goddard took her hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. " Theresa James Davenport,' he paused as an anxious Davenport waited for him to continue. " I don't know what I would do or where I would be without you. I know that we have our disagreements and arguments, but none of that seems to matter when I am near you. You gave these kids a Christmas they will never forget and a Christmas I will never forget. I want to give you something you will never forget." He moved closer to her. " I love you," he whispered and closed his eyes. Did that really just come out of his mouth? Did Davenport hear him tell her that he loved her?  
" I love you too, and I have for so long," she whispered smiling, and shaking from nervousness. Goddard just gave her one of his dashing smiles and put his arms around her lovingly. He gently touched her lips and gave her a passionate kiss. Davenport could feel all of her troubles vanish and her heart take off. She had wanted this for Christmas, a kiss from Seth.  
" That was wonderful," she smiled at him keeping her arms around his shoulders. " How did you know my Christmas wish?"  
Goddard looked over at Rosie and Suzee and smiled at them, he then turned back to Davenport. " A man knows these things!" The two of them both laughed quietly and Goddard gave Davenport another kiss. The two of them did not want to come apart, especially when it started snowing again. Gentle snow was falling from the ceiling of the Christa. Both of them stopped, realized that it was snowing and smiled at each other and walked hand in hand to the window.  
" This really was the best Christmas ever," Davenport smiled at Goddard.  
" The most wonderful Christmas ever," emphasized Goddard. He put an arm around Davenport and the two of them watched the stars twinkle brightly in the sky.  
Harlan opened his eyes and made sure no one was looking. He looked around the room and realized that all of their wishes and dreams combined are what really made Christmas happen on the Christa. Harlan still did not know where or how Santa Claus came to the Christa or if he believed in it. Maybe he should ask Rosie.  
" Merry Christmas to all," he whispered, then looked out the window. " And to all a goodnight." 


End file.
